I'm human!
by Sirius Pax
Summary: Sirius has known the 'bots for a long time, and has grown to see them as family. Being an adult, she's a responsible girl. But when something happens to Ratchet, is she responsible to take care of him? Can she control love? Ratchet/OC. please review.
1. what

I'm human!?

The beginning

When Ratchet gets captured by MECH and induced with a chemical that changes him into a human, how will Sirius, his best human friend, help him fit in? Will his thoughts about humans change? Will Ratchet ever be able to change back? How will his thoughts for Sirius change? What will happen next? I am Sirius and this is what happens. This story is mine but I only own Sirius and the animals.

Ratchet was driving back to base from dropping his charge and best human friend, Sirius, home. Ratchet was thinking about taking a drive for a while when he was hit with something and blacked out.

When Ratchet awoke he was strapped to a table and he heard a familiar voice say, "Hello Autobot." "Silas." Ratchet growled. "Smart 'bot. Smarter than the others." Silas complimented. "What do you want with me?" Ratchet growled again. "We are just going to do a test on you. And if the test is a success then we will let you go back to your human friend." Silas said smiling then walked out of the room.

"You better not hurt her." Ratchet growled before Silas shut the door, but wondered why he said it as if he would slice him into a million pieces if he did touch her. Sirius had never been in danger by anything and that had made Ratchet worry about her safety even more over the months.

About 30 earth minutes later a man in a white coat came in with a giant table rolling behind him. On the table was a Cybertronian size vile. The man rolled the table under a piece of hydraulics, flipped a switch, and then walked out of the room. The arm, as Ratchet thought of it, picked up the vile and moved it towards his arm.

Ratchet tried to struggle, but the straps were too tight. The arm then injected the vile into Ratchet's arm which released the chemical inside of him. Ratchet felt pain but fought it as to not let the humans know that they had inflicted pain on him. The arm removed the vile and Ratchet blacked out, but not before thinking about Sirius.

Sirius's place

Sirius had been waiting for Ratchet for an hour and it was now 8:00 A.M. Sirius was surprised when Optimus showed up. Sirius grabbed her bag and got in to go to base and said, "Hello Optimus. What is wrong? Where is Ratchet?" "Ratchet has gone missing. I am deeply concerned that MECH or the Decepticons have captured him." Optimus replied.

Sirius shivered and Optimus sensed this. Using his seatbelt he gently tightened it around Sirius as if in a hug. "Thank yah Optimus." Sirius said with her country accent. "Do you want to talk about it?" Optimus asked fatherly.

Sirius had known the 'bots long before Jack, Miko, and Raf. They were like family to her, especially Optimus. When she was a little girl her step-father would abuse her and her mother had died shortly after giving birth, but had told her something important, who her real father was. Sirius had run away to search for a new life and her real father and had found that life in Jasper, Nevada.

She had accidentally run into Megatron her first day in Jasper, Nevada, but Optimus had saved her. Optimus had been fatherly to her ever since, even though her guardian was Ratchet who was a best friend more than family. But Sirius had even accidentally called Optimus Dad in front of everyone a few times, but he had only smiled and brushed it off. Sirius thinks that Optimus wants to be her father and she wouldn't mind that.

"It's just that Ratchet is my best friend and I don't want him gettin' hurt. He's told me all of his secrets and I've told him all off mine. I care about him and he cares about me. I just want tah see that he's alright." Sirius replied to Optimus who said that he understood. They were silent the rest of the way to base.

When they got to base Sirius got out and went straight to the ladder that she had bought so she could get up to Ratchet's desk and climbed it. She immediately plugged in her laptop from home to the main frame and started to work on what she could of the synthetic energon, and she successfully made it a positive charge.

Ratchet never let anyone help with it except for Sirius which had surprised everyone. Everyone just watched. Everyone thought about how Ratchet and Sirius were alike and how they were the best of best friends. They also thought about how Sirius knew so much about Cybertron, even more than Raf.

They then thought of how Sirius had somehow broken through Ratchet's grumpy barrier and gotten to his nice side. All of a sudden the alarm went off and Sirius immediately knew it was a call from someone they didn't share the base location with. Sirius put on the screen view and growled like a dog. It was Silas.

"I wish to speak with the one human called Sirius." Silas stated. "I'm right here but they're not leavin'." Sirius said, still growling like a dog. Silas hit a button and in a box on the top left hand corner of the screen showed Ratchet in previous hours of recording. "What have yah done tah my partnah?" Sirius said, getting angry because he didn't show Ratchet in the time of now.

"We just did one test on him of which worked out fine. But he is different now. Don't worry; he still has his memories of his little friend, or should I say girlfriend, and such. (everyone could see anger in Sirius's eyes at his saying). He is at your house right now actually. Good bye." Silas ended the transmission and Sirius slid down the latter to Optimus who had already transformed and they sped out of base.

When they got to Sirius's house Optimus transformed, since her house was in the desert, about 7 miles out of town. Optimus looked around and saw a human on Sirius's steps. "There." Optimus said and pointed.

Sirius ran over to her porch and stopped. It was a male around her age, 19, and was a little taller than her. The teen had roan (dark brown) hair, blue eyes, and freckles just like Sirius. (for some odd reason their eyes were the same color as the Autobots for both of them).

He also had Ratchet's medical stripes as a birth mark on each arm? Sirius looked around and saw a note by him. She picked up the note and walked over to Optimus who picked her up so she could read the note to him. It said, in Sirius's words,

Thursdy, Decembah 05, 2013

Dear Miss Sirius,

If yah are wondahin' who this 19 year old human is, he is Ratchet, your friend. This is what the test is supposed tah do tah your friend, or whatevah yah call him. We will do this tah your Autobot friends if they fall intah our hands. We will also do this tah the Decepticons. There is no cure.

Silas

Sirius looked up at Optimus who looked down at Sirius. Ratchet was now a human! Optimus set Sirius down and she walked over to Ratchet. Sirius gently shook Ratchet awake who hit heads with her. "Sirius? How are you as tall as me?" Ratchet asked while they clutched their heads. "Oh, Ratchet!" Sirius exclaimed and threw her arms around Ratchet's neck, he of which had a look of shock on his face.

Sirius let go of Ratchet and he looked around. He looked up and saw that Optimus was standing above them with worry. "Optimus? How are you taller?" Optimus smiled. "Will someone tell me what's going on?" Ratchet asked.

Sirius gently grabbed Ratchet's hand and showed it to him. Ratchet looked up at Optimus, then back to Sirius, and then looked at the rest of his body. "What happened to me?" Ratchet asked. "MECH captured yah aftah yah drove me home last night. They had put yah through a test and this was supposed tah be the results. And there isn't a cure." Sirius said looking Ratchet in the eyes.

Ratchet knew that she wasn't lying and sighed. "Sirius, I would advise that you take Ratchet inside and get him the necessities of a human." "Yes Dad… ah… Optimus." Sirius said and led Ratchet in the house while shaking her head because she had called Optimus Dad again. Optimus smiled and thought, 'If only she were my own…'

After Sirius explained to Ratchet more efficiently about being a human and such things she got him some water and made some food. After she made sure he was hydrated and well fed Sirius took Ratchet up stairs so he could fix himself up.

After he was done they went back outside and got in Optimus to go to base. All the while Ratchet was mostly silent but Optimus and Sirius knew that Ratchet was worried about how the others would react to his change.

Before they went into base, Sirius put her hand on Ratchet's. Ratchet looked at Sirius. "Friends stick togethah and partnahs help each othah." Sirius said smiling to Ratchet who lightly smiled back. Sirius wrapped her hand around Ratchet's in comfort. Optimus smiled inwardly and thought, 'Ratchet will be fine with Sirius helping him.'

When Optimus stopped Sirius let go of Ratchet's hand and got out of the cab. Sirius walked around front of Optimus and Optimus opened Ratchet's door. Everyone stared. "Come on Ratchet. Yah will have tah show yourself soonah or latah." Sirius whispered comfortingly to Ratchet in his ear while running her hand through his hair comfortingly after she sat on the edge of the seat.

Ratchet looked at Sirius and smiled. Sirius returned the smile and hopped down. Ratchet turned in the seat and hopped out after her. "Is that your twin Sirius, and why is he here?" Jack asked. "Wrong question, and 3… 2… 1…"

Jack looked at her confused then looked at Ratchet when she said one and Ratchet yelled, "Jack, you little scraplet!" and started running towards Jack with his arms out stretched. Jack ran. Optimus had transformed and he and Sirius watched and snickered.

"Alright Ratchet. That's enough. Yah've had your fun." Sirius said after a while. Ratchet stopped, let Jack out of the head lock that he had him in, and came over to Sirius who was smiling and smiled back, and they snickered. "Wait. That's _Ratchet?_" everyone asked. Ratchet turned his head down.

"Yes, and y'all will be nice tah him. Is that clear?" Sirius said harshly, but looked at Miko, who had a grin on her face, when she said it. Sirius wrapped her arm around Ratchet's shoulders in comfort and pulled him close and Ratchet looked at her a little, smiling, and Sirius smiled back. Everyone nodded.

Ratchet looked back up snickering. Sirius didn't take her arm away. Miko walked to Ratchet who looked at her and looked ready to run, but she only looked at his birth marks. "Why do you still have your medical stripes?" she asked.

Ratchet looked at Sirius, who had now taken her arm away, not wanting to speak to anyone and was still leaning backwards when she nodded. "We believe that it became a birth mark. It is the only logical explanation." Sirius supplied.

"But where will he stay? Who will be your guardians?" Raf asked as Sirius weaved her fingers in between Ratchet's. "Ratchet will stay with Sirius and I will be their guardian." Optimus supplied. Ratchet looked at Sirius and smiled. She smiled back. At that moment June drove in.

"Hello everyone. Has there been any news on Ratchet? And who might this be Sirius? Your boyfriend perhaps?" Everyone snickered. Ratchet and Sirius were standing really close to each other and Sirius had her fingers weaved in between Ratchet's fingers so June thought that they were going out.

Ratchet and Sirius blushed but then Ratchet got a little mad. "Now, now. Yah need tah calm the tempah." Sirius said and brushed his arm with her other hand and Ratchet instantly calmed down and smiled at Sirius who smiled back. That scared everyone. Ratchet never calmed down that fast.

"Miss Darby, this here is Ratchet. MECH captured him and induced him with a chemical that changed him intah a human. They said that there is no cure and now it is that as so that he we be livin' with me and for Optimus tah be our guardian." Sirius said sternly.

Miss Darby looked from Optimus who nodded, to Sirius who nodded, to Ratchet who nodded as well. "I am terribly sorry Ratchet, Sirius; I didn't mean to embarrass you." Miss Darby said and they nodded. "We understand." Sirius said.

Ratchet and Sirius walked towards the latter and climbed up. Sirius told him how to use a laptop and all that and he picked it up quickly. Sirius sat next to Ratchet, on the floor, with her back leaning against his leg and head resting on his lap. Ratchet didn't mind, he was used to Sirius leaning against his leg since she did it when he was a Cybertronian.

Everyone was a little curious about it though that Ratchet would let her do that and that Sirius _would_ do it. They also thought it curious when Ratchet would look down at Sirius or rub Sirius's arm or head from time to time or hold her hand, as if making sure she was there, and Sirius would lean into the touch or look up at him or weave her fingers in between his, but then lean back into his leg.

They thought of it as kinda cute as well, but wouldn't let their suspicion go away. Sirius smiled when the Autobots asked Ratchet to open a ground bridge and he did it correctly without fail. Everything went smoothly. Sirius dosed off after a little bit and Ratchet lightly smiled and kept his one hand in hers. Sirius woke up after about an hour or so.

She found herself now in Ratchet's lap and not on the floor, but didn't mind and shrank into his hold. Optimus wanted for Sirius and Ratchet to leave early so they could go get Ratchet some human necessities, which made Sirius grumpy because she was in a comfortable position.

When they got back home they quickly unloaded Optimus' trailer and let him go back to base. When Ratchet finished putting everything away and walked down the stairs Sirius said there was only 5 minutes left before their dinner would be ready and that he could go out and do something of his pleasure. Ratchet walked out the back door and was surprised to see what humans called a farm in front of him.

There were gardens, barns, animals, and pins. He looked at some of the animals, but didn't touch them, for afraid of their reaction. Sirius had seen him walk out the door and had walked up behind him. When she saw him looking longer at 1 of her 4 favorite horses she spoke up.

"Yah can touch him. He's kind tah anyone who is my friend. But no one evah comes back here othah than me." Ratchet jumped when he realized that Sirius was right behind him, talked to him in her sweet, calming, accented voice of, which he loved, and wrapped her hand around his.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Ratchet asked while weaving his fingers in between hers. "No one evah asked." Sirius said and giggled, and blushed a little. Sirius whistled and her horses came up. "How did you do that?" Ratchet asked interested.

"Horses are _extremely_ intelligent. They learned different calls and what they mean when I taught them. That's why they're my favorite animal, othah than the fact that they're strong, agile, brave, _and_ beautiful animals." Sirius said stroking the white horse that had rested its head on her shoulder while still holding Ratchet's hand.

"This ones' name is Shilo; he is one of the contributors tah my horse whispahin' powahs, and the lovey one. The roan that yah was starin' at is Flickah; he's the othah contributor tah my horse whispahin' powahs and is also a lovey one. They're also twins. Then there is Midnight Ridah, the black one, and Astraya is the bay." Sirius said and stroked each one on the muzzle, but never let go of Ratchet's hand.

The horses looked at Ratchet and he carefully stroked each one on the muzzle without letting go of Sirius's hand. Flicker rested his head on Ratchet's shoulder. The horses whinnied and Ratchet looked at Sirius but she smiled. "They said that yah's a nice person. They want yah tah be their friend." Ratchet stared at her then smiled. "Of course." Then he looked back at the horses.

"Come on now. Food's gettin' cold and we's need tah wash up." Sirius said and Ratchet nodded and started for the house. Before Sirius left the pin Ratchet saw that the ones she said were Shilo and Flicker walked up to the pin wire, leaned their heads and necks over, and one at a time wrapped their heads around her back as if in a hug. Sirius hugged them back. Ratchet smiled then walked the rest of the way to the house and went in.

After they washed up, ate their dinner, and discussed why the horses hugged her, which they were not trained to but just had a habit of doing it because they were the contributors to her horse whispering powers, Ratchet and Sirius went back out to tend to the animals.

Ratchet was surprised at how much land she had. Sirius said that she owned 70 acres. First they tended to the 4 turkeys, 5 hens, 2 roosters, and 3 ducks that Sirius had in the bird house. They then took care of the 4 horses that they had looked at earlier.

When they walked out of the pin, 4 small animals ran up wagging their tails. "No. Y'all get your food in a little bit." Sirius scolded and Ratchet snickered. They were holding hands again. "These are my dogs, Shiba, Lassie, Thundah, and Germany." Sirius stated. Ratchet bent down and patted them on the head.

The dogs walked with them as they walked and tended to the other animals. They tended to 6 more horses, 6 beef cows, one beef bull, 4 goats, 3 sheep, 1 rabbit, and 5 cats. When they were done they fed the dogs and Sirius said, "Sorry I didn't tell yah that I had all these animals. I don't work nor get any money from the governments so I sell some of the eggs and sell some of the calves and all that. And it's just that people don't understand that I… I have a special connection with animals."

They sat down in the living room and looked at each other. Ratchet looked at her and cocked his head which made Sirius giggle. "How do you have the connection?" Ratchet asked with interest and leaned forward.

"I was born with it. When yah's born with a birth mark that looks like a monarch buttahfly on the back of your neck, it is the signification. Yah can't see it anymore, but at night when I was little and could still see it, I would get out of bed and watch it glow. It glows every night, I know it does because I will be awake but I will see out of the cornah of my eye a little blue glow from it. And whenevah I'm around animals I can feel energy pulse through me. But the energy is strongah when I'm around Shilo and Flickah, since they contribute tah my horse whispahin' powahs that they gave me." Sirius explained.

Ratchet was hypnotized and barley caught what she said. "Now that is quite interesting. I never knew that humans could possess the power to have powers given to them from animals. Or that you could be born with them. Especially you. " Ratchet said amazed and smiled at her. Sirius smiled, blushed a little, and looked down. She had seen his eyes a little out of focus as she was talking and was wondering what he was thinking about.

It was only about 8:30 and Sirius decided that she would teach Ratchet how to ride a horse bareback if he wanted. "Hey, yah want tah learn how tah ride a horse bareback?" Sirius asked. Ratchet looked up. "Sure." Ratchet replied. They grabbed some sandwiches and water and walked out to the barn while holding hands again.

They would do this to make sure they didn't get pulled away from each other again. "Shilo, it's time for our ride." Sirius called and Shilo whinnied. Sirius surprisingly whinnied back. Ratchet smiled at her. "So, which horse do yah want?" Ratchet looked at the horses and knew that Shilo was her horse that she was going to ride so he chose, "Flicker."

Ratchet had seen how Sirius led Shilo out of his stall and asked if he could try to lead out Flicker. Sirius nodded her head. Ratchet walked over to Flicker's stall and carefully walked around to the horse's head. Flicker saw this and let Ratchet gently grab his mane and lead him out.

"Flickah completely trusts yah, Ratchet." Sirius said smiling. Flicker rested his head in Ratchet's chest. He looked at the horse then at Sirius. "Like I said, he trusts yah completely. He'll only do it tah the ones he trusts. Shilo does the same." Sirius said and as if on cue, Shilo then did it to her. They laughed.

Sirius then taught Ratchet how to use the mane of the horse and a firm hand on its hip to swing himself up onto the back of the horse. Sirius then did so herself and side by side the horses walked out of the barn.

While riding they ate their sandwiches and talked about how to become a horse whisperer and what you have to do as one when they rode into town. As they rode past the people of the town the people stared.

The 2 had been riding for an hour and was now 9:30. As they rode past the park they heard a familiar voice say, "Leave us alone, Vince." It was Jack. Ratchet, Sirius, and the horses looked over to where they heard Jack and saw that Vince and his friends had cornered Jack, Miko, and Raf.

"Come on, we have tah help 'em." Sirius said and using the manes of the horses, they turned the horses towards the group and galloped over. Surprisingly Ratchet and her eyes were glowing. Vince was about to step forward when the horses jumped over his head and landed in front of him.

"Leave 'em alone Vince and we won't have tah hurt yah." Sirius and Ratchet said in unison as Vince backed up, Ratchet getting the country accent. They edged the horses forward until Vince and his friends ran; half because their eyes were glowing and the other half because of the horses coming near them.

Ratchet and Sirius slid of their horses and walked over to the three. "Y'all alright?" Sirius asked. They nodded their heads and had their jaws dropped in amazement that their eyes were glowing and that they were riding horses. Sirius whistled.

Shilo and Flicker came over. Ratchet and Sirius flung themselves onto the horses and held out their hand. "Come on. It's time yah knew." Sirius said. Miko and Jack rode with Sirius and Raf rode with Ratchet back to Sirius's place.

When they got there they rode back and to the barn to put the horses away. Miko, Jack, and Raf looked on in shock. Ratchet slid off Flicker and helped Raf down while Sirius did the same with Miko since Jack was tall enough to help himself down. The three just stared. Ratchet and Sirius snickered. Raf finally spoke up.

"How did you get all this… where did you get all this?" At that moment the dogs ran in and ran to the three. "I moved here with only a few of these here animals but ovah the years they multiplied and I rescued 'em as well." Sirius replied. "And how does Ratchet know how to ride a horse?" Miko asked. "I taught him." Sirius supplied.

Ratchet walked over to Sirius still chuckling. Sirius took off her jacket she had been wearing all day and set it on the rail beside her. Everyone was watching her intently since there were things they still didn't know about her.

Miko saw a red line on both her arms and that it was slightly glowing red and asked, "Hey, what's that on your arms?" Sirius looked at her then sighed. She was still wearing a long sleeve shirt so they couldn't see the whole design. She rolled up her sleeves to her shoulder and everyone gasped.

On Sirius's arms were medical stripes that looked exactly like Ratchet's! "Where did yah get them?" Ratchet asked with his accent well set in his speech. "I was born with it." Sirius said simply and everyone looked at her. Ratchet walked over to her some more and asked, "Why didn't yah tell us?" Ratchet then realized that he was only a few inches away from Sirius and could feel his cheeks warming up.

"Because I thought y'all would think of it as suspicious that I had the same medical stripes as my partner, friend, _and_ guardian. Yours are also glowin' too, Ratchet." Sirius said while turning down her head. She had done the action because she was embarrassed that she had not spoken sooner and that Ratchet was so close to her.

Ratchet looked down and saw that his medical stripes _were_ glowing. Sirius shuffled her feet and looked up when Ratchet started to speak. "Sirius, we would nevah think that way towards yah. No one would tah anyone in our group." "Thank yah, Ratchet. I understand. I know yah all. I should have thought bettah of my friends." At her words everyone walked over to her and hugged her.

When they let her go they realized that it was almost ten. Sirius and Ratchet hopped on Shilo and Flicker and hauled the others on too. They galloped through the streets and Ratchet and Sirius's glowing medical stripes glowed the whole way while listening to _**light 'em up**_. At the last moment they got Jack home right at 10 and right when June got home.

"Why hello. I never knew that anyone had horses. Who are you?" June said. "Hello June. Glad tah see yah." Ratchet and Sirius said in unison and coming forward on the street. They were in the shadows of the street.

"We were just gettin' Jack home so he wouldn't have broken curfew." Ratchet finished and Sirius nodded in agreement. "Oh, well thank you." "No problem." And Ratchet and Sirius rode off. June didn't see that their medical stripes were glowing, nor their eyes.

When they got back they put the horses away and got ready for bed. Until 11:00 o'clock they watched TV. Sirius was leaning into Ratchet's side because of how tired she was and Ratchet had his arm around Sirius. Ratchet noticed the blue light that Sirius had talked about and she noticed it as well. But they also noticed that it was coming from the back of Ratchet's neck as well.

They already knew that their medical stripes were glowing red and smiled at each other. And they also noticed their eyes glowing blue for the first time. "We aren't that different are we?" Sirius asked. "Not at all." Ratchet replied. Ratchet had the animal birth mark too! They said their good nights and went to bed.

Sirius woke up with a start but managed. She walked to her closet and got all the stuff she needed and got dressed in her bathroom. She walked out of her room right when Ratchet walked out of his and they walked down the stairs together. It was 5:15 A.M.; early birds.

Ratchet looked at Sirius and smiled. She was his best friend and she had taken him in when he was suddenly transformed into a human. She had bought him a laptop and all the necessities for humans and taught him so many things already.

He then thought about how he had only let her help with things that he thought that he would never let anyone help with. Then he thought about how she had broken through his grumpy barrier that he had made to hide his nice being and got to his nice being.

Sirius went outside towards the bird house with 2 baskets and a few bottles and he wondered what she was doing so he followed her. She walked into the bird house after setting down a basket and the bottles and Ratchet once again followed. "Sirius, what are yah doin'?" Sirius pulled her head up so fast that she hit the shelf above the one she was leaning over.

"Sirius?" Ratchet questioned. "Oww." Sirius moaned and clutched her head. "Sirius!" Ratchet exclaimed and ran over to her. "Uh… scrap that hurt." Sirius moaned. "Here, let me see." Ratchet said. "I'm fine Ratchet." Sirius said but Ratchet didn't listen. "Please, let me help." Ratchet protested. "Ratchet really, I'm fine." Sirius protested back. They didn't notice how close their lips were.

Ratchet gently grabbed her hand and removed it from her head and started to examine her head. Ratchet then realized that he was still holding her hand. He looked at her hand in his then looked her in the eyes and smiled nervously. They then noticed how close their lips were.

Sirius maneuvered her hand and weaved her fingers in between his. As if knowing they leaned in and kissed. Sirius removed her hand from Ratchet's and wrapped her arms around his neck while Ratchet wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss.

When they pulled away they stared at each other, and then let each other go. Ratchet whispered to her, "We will finish this latah." Sirius smiled and gave him a quick kiss. She knew that he knew they had to get ready for Optimus to pick them up so they gathered the eggs, went and milked the goats, picked some vegetables for dinner, and left for the kitchen.

They finished their breakfast and waited 5 minutes until Optimus showed up at 6:30; early birds. Sirius grabbed her bag which had Ratchet's and her laptop, ear buds, and computer mice, and they headed out the door. Optimus noted that they were in more of a happy mood and asked fatherly, "And what has happened while I was away?"

"Ratchet's learned some new things." "And what might that be?" "We'll show yah tomorrow, if the othah humans don't tell yet. And if they don't then yah won't have tah pick us up tomorrow." Sirius said simply. "Very well." And they continued to the base.

When they got to base no one else had gotten there yet so Ratchet and Sirius just went to work on their assignments. They had been working for some time when everyone else got back. Jack, Miko, and Raf hopped out/off of their guardians and when they saw Ratchet and Sirius coming towards them they started to say, "Hey there's the H…" They didn't get to finish though because Ratchet and Sirius had run up to them and covered their mouths and told them, "Not yet."

Everyone looked at them then noticed the same medical stripes that were on Ratchet's arms on Sirius's arms, since Sirius had decided to tell them today, as well as flames on Sirius's legs. "How did you get Ratchet's medical stripes and Optimus' flames?" Smokescreen asked as Ratchet and Sirius let go of the humans and everyone perked up at the question.

"About that. I haven't been truthful tah yah. I was born with the marks. None knows why they're there or how I got 'em. But at night, and Ratchet, Jack, Miko, and Raf already knows it, they glows along with anothah birth mark of mine. Ratchet's does as well and he also has the othah birth mark as well. And our eyes glow too. But I am the only one that has flames on my legs."

Everyone looked from Sirius, to Ratchet, and back to Sirius. "I swear they're practically twins." Miko stated. That got Ratchet and Sirius mad, they didn't want to be twins, they wanted to be more. Their eyes started to glow blue. They ran towards Miko, but she ran. After about 5 minutes they caught her after she ran into Bulkhead's leg, examined her, then let her go. They walked over to the latter and climbed up.

Ratchet was working on the synthetic energon when Sirius walked up to him. "Ratchet?" Ratchet's head flew up and his chair fell back. Sirius giggled. Ratchet stared at her with his mouth slightly opened in awe that she had scared him while on his back. "Needs a hand?" Sirius said with her hand out stretched. Ratchet gratefully took the offer and got up.

Sirius pulled a little too hard and Ratchet ran into her, kissing her in that process as well. Everyone laughed. Sirius looked down and Ratchet did the same because of how close they were and that they had kissed in front of everyone. After a minute Sirius asked, looking back up, "How is the synthetic energon comin's along?" "Pretty well actually. I saw that yah had made it from a negative charge tah a positive charge."

"Yeah. Hey, what if all it needs is a negative charge for it tah be complete? Like how a positive charge and a negative charge powahs a light bulb, the synthetic energon could be the positive charge and the negative charge we just haven't found yet and togethah they powah the Autobots." Sirius stated.

Ratchet said, "Sirius yah're a genius! All we have tah do is figure out what the negative charged chemical is. But the only negative charged chemical would be…" … "C.N.A!" they said together excitedly.

"Optimus, we think we found out what the synthetic energon is missin', C.N.A.! All we need tah do is combine the chemicals and have someone volunteer tah test it." Sirius and Ratchet said in unison happily.

Optimus was still smiling that Ratchet and Sirius kissed and smiled a little more because they figured something out together and that they were talking in unison as well as Ratchet having the accent that Sirius had.

"Good work you 2. I will go get the C.N.A. As for you 2, you will take a break. You have been working hard today. I am proud of you." Optimus said fatherly and he walked off to go get the C.N.A. as Ratchet sat down and Sirius leaned against his leg.

After they explained to Optimus how to use the combining system they waited until the synthetic energon was done so someone could test it. When that time came Bumblebee wanted to be the test subject. Optimus nodded and put the synthetic energon in a vile and handed it to Bumblebee who injected it into his arm.

Bumblebee was hooked up to some wires that would measure his energy pulse, strength, and motor functions so that Ratchet and Sirius could keep an eye him. They also tested to see if his comm. link and tracking system worked. Everything was correct and everyone knew that Ratchet and Sirius had successfully created synthetic energon.

"Way to go Sirius, Ratchet. We are forever in your debt." Arcee said. "It's nothin' really." They replied. Everyone looked at them and saw that their medical stripes were starting to glow as well as their eyes and Sirius's flames.

"Hey, do your medical stripes ever glow in the day?" Raf asked. "Only if I get somethin' scientific right." Sirius supplied and looked at her and Ratchet's arms. Ratchet did the same and sure enough they were glowing red again. They snickered.

"It's really strange to see a human… glowing." Jack said. Ratchet and Sirius snickered some more. At that moment June drove in. "Nice to see you all again and… oh my, what is wrong with your arms?" Ratchet and Sirius burst out laughing. "Nothin' at t'all Miss Darby. They'll do that sometimes." Ratchet and Sirius said in unison, still laughing.

June just kept staring. She shook her head and went over to Ratchet and Sirius. "I, Miko, and Raf's parents have to go on a trip. We were voted for Jasper scientist, nurse, author, teacher, and musician. We were wondering if you would take care of the 3 and made sure they got to school and all that. Will you do that for us?" June asked.

"Of course Miss Darby. We will gladly look after them. We will even let them stay at my house if they want. After all, it does have 10 bed rooms. Why I have not a clue." Sirius said and June thanked them both and drove out of base.

At the end of the day everyone went to their separate houses but had planned that Ratchet and Sirius would pick them up in between 8 and 9 o'clock. Meanwhile Ratchet and Sirius were tending to the animals so that they wouldn't have to tend to them while the others were unloading their stuff, but they would come back out to the barn and brush down the horses though.

Sirius had finished watering the horses and turned the water off. Ratchet walked in to grab Astraya and Flicker's hay and oats and saw Sirius. Sirius turned around and saw Ratchet. Ratchet walked forward and Sirius set the oats that she had for Shilo and Midnight Rider down and walked towards Ratchet. They wrapped their arms around each other and started to kiss.

Out of the corners of their eyes they saw that their medical stripes were glowing. "Yah aren't a bad country man, Ratchet." Sirius purred happily and sweetly as they closed their eyes in pleasure and Ratchet deepened the kiss, realizing that he loved Sirius and always had.

When they pulled away they smiled then continued their work. It soon came to 8 o'clock and it had gotten dark. Sirius and Ratchet started to glow. Sirius and Ratchet got Shilo, Flicker, Midnight Rider, and Astraya out of their stalls and hitched a little 4ft x 4ft wagon to Midnight Rider and Astraya. Sirius had made a special hook up to where people could still ride the horses while they pulled the too small wagon.

Sirius explained to Ratchet that since she was a horse whisperer the horses would follow her because they knew they could trust her and as they walked towards town that's what they did. As they walked to the first house, which was Raf's house, Ratchet and Sirius noticed that he was just coming outside and they waved. Raf waved back and together they loaded up the wagon.

Raf rode with Sirius to Miko's house and Ratchet and Sirius again helped load the wagon. Miko road Astraya and handled the ride just fine while Raf rode with Ratchet because he said that he wanted to talk about Cybertron.

As they approached Jack's house they saw that Vince was bullying Jack again so Ratchet and Sirius rode up to them and said in unison, "Leave him alone, Vince." Vince looked up and smiled.

"Hey babe. Why don't you come down and hang out with the popular teens and not the losers." Sirius growled as Ratchet lowly did and Sirius said, "If yah so much as look at any of my friends funny, I will make sure that yah get trampled intah the ground. Now get." And Sirius edged her horse towards Vince who fell on the ground and Sirius made Shilo rear which made Vince scramble up and run in the opposite direction.

Everyone laughed. The horses neighed as well. That made Sirius neigh and the others laugh more. Sirius smiled at her victory and said, "Come on now, we's need tah get back. I still have tah cook dinnah." Ratchet and Sirius got down from their horses and helped Jack with his things.

Jack rode on Midnight Rider and had no problems at all. When they got home they all unloaded the wagon then Ratchet and Sirius took the horses back to the barn. They groomed the horses but always looked at each other now and then.

When they were done Sirius was about to walk out of the barn when Ratchet gently grabbed her hand and pulled her back and into his arms. "Where do yah think you're goin'?" Ratchet said smiling and passionately kissed Sirius.

When they pulled away they saw that their arms were glowing brighter and Sirius said, "Well that's strange. It's as if we have a bond already. Or it could just be chemistry." Ratchet looked Sirius in the eyes and smiled and kissed her again.

Ratchet knew that he loved her and wanted to tell her, but Sirius beat him to it when they pulled away again. "I love yah, Ratchet." "I love yah too, Sirius." And they kissed again.

When they finally pulled away they walked out and to the house holding hands. Miko, Jack, and Raf had just finished unpacking and were walking down the stairs laughing. "And what is so funny?" Sirius asked the group, still holding Ratchet's hand. "We were just talking about how Vince is terrified of you." Miko said laughing. Ratchet and Sirius started laughing remembering the look on Vince's face.

Sirius started cooking and the teens did their homework. Ratchet watched as his arms started to glow brighter when Sirius approached and fade when she walked away. He would then watch Sirius's do the same thing. Ratchet was still trying to figure out how the medical stripes could know that they were in love, since he figured that's what they're glowing for.

Ratchet then got side tracked watching Sirius and he was hypnotized. Sirius walked over to him and said, "If yah keep starin' at me the othahs will start tah get knowledge about us." Ratchet averted his gaze quickly, but his head was gently pulled back around. Sirius quickly kissed him then went back to cooking.

Sirius sat by Ratchet at dinner and their arms glowed really bright, no one seemed to notice though. "So, y'alls' parents are goin' tah be gone for a month, so when your guardians pick yah up from school y'all goin' tah have tah direct them here. And tomorrow, Sunday, and Monday we're goin' tah ride the horses tah the base and tah school." Sirius said. The teens nodded, but kept shoving food in their mouths, and when they were done said that it was delicious and Sirius smiled. She had heard that from Ratchet as well and he kept saying it at every meal.

Sirius herded the 3 up to their rooms so they could get ready for bed and Ratchet and Sirius followed. When the teens were in their rooms Sirius leaned towards Ratchet and gave him a quick kiss then went into her own room and got ready for bed then started to read, but Raf came in and asked her, "Why did your arms glow extra bright when you sat next to Ratchet at dinner earlier?" at that time Ratchet walked in and heard the question and startled them both when he spoke.

"It is alright, Sirius. He can know. He's trustworthy." Sirius looked at Ratchet then nodded. Ratchet came over to Sirius's bed and sat down by them both. "Ratchet and I are in a relationship, Raf. And for some odd reason are medical stripes glowing when we are near each othah. As if they can sense each othah's energy presence or that we are in love." Sirius said and Raf smiled. "I won't tell and I'm happy for you. Night." And Raf walked out the door.

Ratchet said his good nights and passionately kissed Sirius then went off to bed as well. Sirius then fell into a peaceful sleep.

Sirius awoke when she heard her roosters' crow and got all her things she needed, got dressed, and walked down the stairs. Sirius looked in the kitchen to see that Ratchet was up and looked like he was thinking about something. Sirius cleared her throat and got Ratchet's attention. "Mornin'." Sirius said to Ratchet sweetly. Ratchet returned the greeting and gestured her to sit down by him and kissed her good morning.

Their arms started to glow immediately. "What's been on your mind, Ratchet?" Sirius asked. Ratchet looked up and smiled.

"I've been thinkin' about tellin' yah this for a while now actually. The first time I met yah I thought of yah as just anothah human, but when I realized how smart yah are I had second thoughts. Now that I'm a human I realize that yah mean more to me than the world and that I had always loved yah. My heart would break if yah didn't love me the way I love yah. And I don't care if I can change back or not, because I wouldn't because I love yah. I love bein' a human and spendin' my time with yah, and I hope yah feel the same." Ratchet said and gently grabbed her hand and placed a ruby heart ring with 6 clear diamonds on her right, ring finger.

Sirius looked up at Ratchet and kissed him. Ratchet had the look of shock then pure pleasure and they closed their eyes in pleasure. She kissed him for some time then said to him, "Ratchet I do feel the same for yah, I always have. And yah are brave tah stay a human even if we find a way tah change yah back. I love yah with all my heart and I never want tah see yah leave." And they kissed once more.

Ratchet and Sirius heard footsteps and quickly pulled away from each other. Ratchet and Sirius got up and went to grab the baskets and milk bottles and said to the teens, "Mornin'." The teens answered and followed them out the door.

Sirius gave Raf a basket and said to the three, "Go tah the bird house and grab ¾ of the eggs, but leave the rest tah hatch." They nodded and went to the bird house and did as they were told. Ratchet had the bottles so he walked off to get the milk while Sirius went to the garden to get the vegetables for dinner.

They all met back and went in the door. Sirius started to cook breakfast and when they were done eating went to the barn to get the horses. Sirius whistled her presence and the horses neighed. Sirius got out Shilo and Midnight Rider as Ratchet got out Flicker and Astraya.

Jack got on Midnight Rider and Miko got on Astraya. "I want to ride with you, Ratchet." Raf said and smiled. Ratchet smiled back and helped Raf up. They walked the horses out of the barn and started galloping down the road. They passed several cars but saw Smokescreen, Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee too. All of which spun around and started to follow them.

Sirius was in the lead and everybot had caught up to her but what she didn't realize was that they didn't know who she or the others were and that they were following her because she was riding a horse as well as the others. Sirius brought out her phone and put on _**hero**_ and smiled.

The 'bots tried to speed past her but she edged Shilo faster and hollered, "Eat me's dust!" Ratchet rode up beside her with a laughing Raf and he himself laughing. Jack and Miko rode up behind them. Everyone was laughing!

Bumblebee and Smokescreen pulled forward and blocked the road but Sirius and Ratchet didn't hesitate and jumped over them while Jack and Miko went around them. Sirius and the others saw the base and rode off the road and went in. "SCRAP!" the 'bots hollered, but the humans didn't hear them.

The horses ran into the main room and stopped. Optimus was in the room and looked down. Before anyone could say anything the other 'bots got in and transformed and pointed their blasters at them. "Hi Dad… er… Optimus." Sirius said and everybody put down their blasters while she shook her head.

"WAIT, WHAT?" "Oh, hi guys." Sirius said turning around on Shilo, laid down on Shilo's back, and waved. Shilo whinnied. The other humans did the same except didn't lie down. "So this is what Ratchet learned?" Optimus said and smiled because she had called him dad again.

"Yep. He took tah it instantly. I do believe that he is a western. But he does have the animal birth mark, so the connection tah animals would come naturally." Sirius said and smiled at Ratchet who smiled back. _**"Wait, Ratchet was riding a horse and laughing. Strange."**_ Bumblebee beeped.

"We were trying to say, there's the Horse riders yesterday, but they covered our mouths before we could finish." Raf said laughing a little. "So, as Shilo and I smoked yah all out on the road I was thinkin' that we should have a day with no work but all play. So shall we do it?" Sirius said and smiled at Ratchet who cocked his head. Sirius laughed.

"I do not see why not." Optimus said. "Wait one question. I and the others saw a shadow behind you and Ratchet. The one behind Ratchet looked like his former alt. mode. But there were 2 behind you. One looked like Optimus' alt. mode and the other also looked like Ratchet's former alt. mode. Why were they there?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Well it has tah do with our medical stripes. They were glowing I saw so that is how I know. And that's all I'm saying for now." Sirius said.

They walked outside with Miko's speakers and Sirius plugged in her computer. "Do yah know the song _**blown away**_?" "Yes. Why?" "That song was made for me. Carrie Underwood had met me and helped me and when I told her of my past she wrote the song about it. Everythin' in the song happened tah me that one day when the twistah came." Sirius said.

Sirius plugged in a flash drive and pulled up a particular _**blown away**_ entry and it said at the beginning, "Sirius if you are listening, this song is for you. I was sorry for your past and made this special for you. I even took the video that you had of what happened and included it in this recording background. This is for you my friend."

The song showed a video that showed Sirius with her hat on when she was younger doing her homework at a table. Her father poured some whisky out of a bottle. "Hey is that history. I was good at history. Maybe I can help." Her father said. "No I'm fine thank yah." Sirius replied quietly but harshly with her accent.

"Really, I am, what subject is it?" her father said and brushed her hand away. Sirius closed the composition notebook and started to walk away. "No hey, hey come on." Her father said and harshly grabbed her arm. "HEY!" Her father said harshly and Sirius yanked her arm away.

Sirius looked mad and her arms, legs, and eyes started to glow. She reached out and slammed her father into the wall without even touching him! Her eyes glowed blue and her medical stripes glowed red while flames glowed red on her legs.

Sirius looked at him and walked over to him. She reached down and pulled him to her face and then slammed his head into the wall. He grabbed his head and looked at her. Her arms and eyes glowed more and she started to speak Cybertronian!

Then speaking English again she said, "I am a top secret military weapon. Do yah think I like it here? I HATE IT HERE!" She pointed her arms at him and they transformed into blasters! She then deactivated them and with the simple cross of her arms made him elevate.

He looked at her and she stared back angry. She pushed him into a wall by pushing her arms out straight at him then dropped him. He got up as she walked out of the room and yelled at her, "HEY, I AM YOUR FATHER YOUNG LADY!" "NO YAH AREN'T! MAMA SAID SO!" she hollered back.

The video continued as the song started to play. The whole time her eyes, legs, and arms glowed and she was crying energon and was angry. Sirius was walking around and grabbing her animals, leading them to the cellar and crated her birds and put them in as well. She then knelt down by a grave and said a quick prayer with one hand to the ground when the song said, "Mama was an angel in the ground."

Sirius ran back towards the house but everyone could see 2 shadows behind her that looked exactly like Ratchet's former alt. mode and Optimus' alt. mode, he has red flames on his blue armor. Sirius ran into the house and sat down by her father who had passed out on the couch and tried to wake him up because she had seen the twister when the song said, "Every tear soaked whisky memory blown away!"

Sirius soon gave up and looked out the window. Then she ran out with 2 boxes to the cellar and again the 'bots and humans could see the alt. modes and she locked herself in the cellar and stayed by the animals, putting the crates and boxes on a horse's back and tying them on it when the song said, "She locked herself in the cellar." They could just hear over the music her say, "Sweet revenge."

They heard wood ripping and a loud shrieking wind. After the wind died down Sirius walked up the ramp with the animals right behind her and they walked out to a shining world when the song said, "Blown away." the third time. She looked over and saw her house ruined and in the middle shards of glass sticking out from her father. Sirius smiled and said to herself, "I'm finally free," they then walked down a road.

Then as the song started up again she hopped on Shilo and galloped away with the other animals behind her, and it flashed forward and showed her come to a sign that said Jasper and she nodded and galloped on.

Then in the picture came a semi, Camaro, hummer, motorcycle, and ambulance that looked exactly like the 'bots' and Ratchet's former alt. modes that started to follow her. Again they saw the shadows that looked like Ratchet's alt. mode and Optimus' alt. mode behind Sirius.

As the song ended it showed her galloping past Jack, Miko, and Raf's house with cops and the 'bots chasing her, and Jack, Miko, and Raf staring at her, but she merely galloped away, but Optimus pulled in front of her but she merely had her horse jump over him while waving towards the humans with her hat in her hand while the other animals went around. She was smiling.

She looked back and saw that Optimus had turned around and started following her with the 'bots and cops right behind her. The animals got behind her again and she hollered happily. She then looked up and saw Megatron's alt. mode flying above her. And right at the end of the song saw the shadow of Megatron transform and Sirius and Shilo stop with the other animals. Sirius staring.

Everyone looked at where Sirius was but she wasn't there anymore. Ratchet walked off and searched for Sirius. 30 earth minutes later he found her crying in his old berth room like she did when he was a Cybertronian. "Sirius?" Sirius looked up and smiled.

"Did that truly happen tah yah? I remembah the last part, when we went aftah yah and yah ran intah Megatron." Ratchet asked and started walking over to her. She nodded and Ratchet sat down by Sirius. "Whenevah I get really mad I can't control it. And if the twistah hadn't have come I would still be in my step-fathah and the military's clutches and not with yah." Sirius said.

Ratchet wrapped his arms around Sirius and pulled her close. Their medical stripes started to glow again and they kissed. When they pulled away Sirius said, "Concentrate on a Cybertronian weapon and force your arms out like this." Sirius said and then concentrated for a minute then forced her arms out in front of her and her arms transformed into Cybertronian energon blades. Ratchet tried and he was successful as well.

He transformed his blades back to his arms while Sirius did the same with her blades. Then Ratchet wrapped his arms around Sirius once again. Sirius still had on Ratchet's ring that he had given her. Sirius leaned into Ratchet's chest and he rested his head on hers.

A few energon tears escaped Sirius's eyes and got on Ratchet's shirt, but he didn't mind. At that moment everyone walked in and saw that Sirius was silently crying.

Ratchet looked up at Miko who was in front of him. Ratchet growled at her and she backed off. Sirius looked up and saw everyone and put her head back in Ratchet's chest. "Sirius that was awesome. I can't believe you are part Cybertronian and that you can maneuver anything that you desire. It's so cool." Miko kept rambling on and Ratchet felt Sirius start to cry again.

He slowly moved his arms from around his love and everyone could see that he was mad. His eyes and medical stripes started to glow brighter and he crossed his arms in front of his love. Miko was instantly hovering in the air. She looked at Ratchet who just stared back angry. Ratchet pushed his arms out strait towards Miko and she went flying into a wall.

Sirius started to glow brighter as well and Ratchet looked back down at her. Ratchet wrapped his arms around Sirius once more and she stopped crying but their arms, legs, and eyes just kept glowing. Miko was holding her head and was approaching the 2 again when Ratchet looked up to her.

Ratchet growled, gently unwrapped his arms from Sirius, and after concentrating for a minute transformed his arms into blasters and pointed them at Miko. "Leave her alone. She has gone through a lot. She has lost her mothah, been treated cruelly tah, and has no family membahs left. Now I will say it once more, leave her alone." Ratchet growled and transformed his blasters back to his arms and once again wrapped them around Sirius who was now looking up at Ratchet when Miko backed up.

Sirius reburied her head into Ratchet's chest but not before saying, "Thank yah, Ratchet." Ratchet rested his head on hers and rubbed her arm in comfort. Everyone just stared. Ratchet started rocking back and forwards and Sirius soon fell asleep in his arms.

Everyone walked out of the room and continued their free day while thinking about how Ratchet had changed. After about 2 hours Sirius woke up and looked at Ratchet who had fallen asleep with his head on hers. Ratchet woke up a few minutes later and greeted her.

Sirius smiled and kissed Ratchet passionately. After a minute they pulled away and went to join the others. When everyone saw Sirius and Ratchet approach they greeted them, but then Miko started running her mouth again.

Sirius and Ratchet got mad and again their arms and eyes glowed as well as Sirius's legs. They crossed their arms and Miko hovered in the air once more. Ratchet and Sirius extended their arms towards her and she flew away from them, but they regained control of her and set her down on the ground.

Miko walked back to the speaker that had her phone plugged into it and selected the song called _**just the way you are**_ by Bruno Mars. It was one of Sirius's favorite songs. Ratchet and Sirius looked at each other. They instantly started to blush and Sirius messed with the ring that Ratchet had given her.

Sirius looked back up around 30 seconds later and saw that Ratchet was in front of her and everyone was dancing, including Optimus?! Ratchet leaned in, wrapped his arms around Sirius, and kissed her passionately. Sirius wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss. No one saw this action.

At the middle of the song they pulled away and saw that everyone was still dancing except for Raf who was smiling at them. The song came to the describing part and Ratchet started to sing along. Everyone looked at him but then started to dance again.

Sirius blushed, smiled, and turned her head down. Ratchet lif**t**ed her head back up and he kept singing to her while smiling. At the end of the song Sirius kissed Ratchet for the longest time. no one saw this action,_ still_.

Ratchet let her go when she was done and took Miko's phone and put on _**wake me up**_ by Avicii and started to sing to Sirius then also dance with her as well. Everyone looked on in shock. Ratchet swung Sirius around and around and they were having the time of their lives. Sirius smiled and so did Ratchet as they looked into each other's eyes. They started to laugh as well.

The others started to join in and all the beings fell because they were doing a country dance and Sirius and Ratchet laughed so hard that they almost fell to the ground. Everyone tried again but kept failing so they just watched as Ratchet and Sirius challenged each other to dance, of which they went faster and faster and faster, but kept in pace with each other, and everyone was blown away that Ratchet could keep up with Sirius's pace.

Ratchet and Sirius looked over as they were dancing and started to laugh at the looks on everyone's faces and face plates that Ratchet could keep up with Sirius and that Ratchet could even dance.

When that song was over Sirius put on _**till the world ends**_ by Britney Spears and the other humans decided to dance this time as well as the 'bots while Sirius danced and sang towards Ratchet and threw in a little country dance moves as well. When the song went to the second verse Sirius started to dance around Ratchet who watched her, hypnotized by her movements, and she would touch him some too.

When the song started on the, oh, part of the second verse, Sirius dragged Ratchet in to dance with her and they sped up the dance to where no one could keep up with the movements and fell down. Ratchet and Sirius laughed at this and kept dancing as they danced and the beings watched.

The 2 changed the movements to pure country and everyone watched excited to see if Ratchet would fall down, but he didn't, he was too country.

And finally after that song Sirius put on _**come and get it**_ by Selena Gomez and once again sang. But this song was almost completely true to the core if their hearts. Sirius started to shuffle her feet side to side one foot crossed either in front or behind the other when she sang, "When you're ready come and get it." And while she was singing the other parts would dance around Ratchet who just watched her fluid movements, hypnotized, and smiling at her.

Everyone watched as Sirius danced around Ratchet and him watch her. 'A talented woman indeed.' Ratchet thought evilly while smiling at his love and would shuffle his feet as well when Sirius sang, "When you're ready come and get it." In front of her with the same pace. Everyone watched as Ratchet danced with Sirius and would then watch her dance around him.

When the song was over Sirius saw a look in Ratchet's eyes that of which was lust for her. Sirius walked over to Miko's phone and found _**blown away**_ and cranked the speakers as high as they would go. Sirius said before turning on the music and programed the phone to replay the song over and over, "New plan. We're now playin' tag no tag backs and Ratchet's it. And Autobots can't use vehicle modes either. _**GO**_!" and Sirius turned on the music then ran with the shadows behind her.

Sirius looked back and saw that Ratchet had surprisingly went after Optimus who was surprisingly playing like how he was surprisingly dancing earlier. Sirius stopped and laughed. She ran back towards everyone else and silently watched as Ratchet ran after Optimus. Optimus didn't realize that he went into a canyon and that Ratchet had gone up on the side. Ratchet had caught up to Optimus.

Ratchet jumped down from the side of the canyon and jumped onto Optimus' chassis when he sat down for a few seconds. Ratchet laughed and Optimus laughed as well after he hollered because Ratchet had come out of nowhere. Sirius then blew her cover and laughed. Sirius quickly covered her mouth, but the laughs were heard.

Optimus got up and started walking towards her. Ratchet ran out of the canyon and Sirius ran after him but Optimus caught up to her in 6 minutes and swooped her up in his servo. Sirius laughed and said, "Okay Dad, yah got me. Now I got tah get Smokescreen. He deserves it right now… I mean Optimus." Sirius smiled nervously when she corrected herself. "It is alright. I actually would like to be your father. Call me father for now on. Now let's go find Smokescreen."

Sirius nodded excitedly, smiling happily, and they went in search of Smokescreen. Optimus saw Smokescreen and set Sirius down. He then ran off to hide from Smokescreen. Sirius tagged Smokescreen and ran off. And you know how tag no tag backs goes.

It went on and Sirius decided to rest her legs for a bit. Sirius had heard from Arcee that was the last one to be it that she tagged Ratchet and heard him say that he was searching for her so Sirius had herself on high alert.

Sirius listened to the music then saw Ratchet. Ratchet saw Sirius. Sirius started to run but Ratchet just ran after her. Everyone was hiding so she couldn't hide behind anyone and make Ratchet tag them. Sirius kept running but saw that Ratchet was slowly gaining. Sirius ran around the base and to the other side.

Ratchet was about 10 feet away from her now. Sirius looked around for another opponent to hide behind but there was no one. Ratchet was 3 feet behind Sirius and gaining. Sirius found some extra energy and pulled away from Ratchet by a foot but Ratchet had more energy. All the while the alt. modes were visible. They had been running for 10 minutes.

Ratchet was 1 foot away from Sirius and she was 20 feet away from the base outer wall. Sirius was cornered. Sirius turned around and Ratchet pounced. Ratchet landed on Sirius and they flipped over each other and Ratchet landed on top when they stopped rolling. They breathed heavily and stared into each other's eyes smiling. Ratchet leaned forward and kissed Sirius passionately. Sirius kissed back the same.

Sirius wrapped her arms around Ratchet's neck and they deepened the kiss while Ratchet slid his hand under her butt. Sirius squeaked at the contact. Ratchet bit Sirius's neck and she moaned in pleasure. Ratchet growled in her ear, "MINE." "Yours." Sirius moaned pleasurably. Ratchet got up off of Sirius and helped her up. "Togethah we will tag them." "Yes." Sirius said and kissed Ratchet. They walked off and together tagged everyone.

"Not cool." Smokescreen said to Ratchet and Sirius who were laughing on the ground. They had cornered him in front of everyone and tagged him together as the last one to tag. "What's gotten into you, Ratchet?" Smokescreen asked. Ratchet just looked up to him and smiled.

Smokescreen took 2 steps back. Sirius walked up to Ratchet and they looked at each other then smiled back at Smokescreen who was looking at everyone else and when he saw them smiling at him, stepped back more, and Sirius and Ratchet once again laughed.

Ratchet and Sirius walked off and everyone stared. Ratchet looked back at them then, then wrapped his arm around Sirius's shoulders. Sirius leant into the hold. Everyone was in shock. 'Was Ratchet in love with a human?' Everyone thought. Everyone looked at each other then back at the 2.

When Sirius and Ratchet were out of sight Ratchet pulled Sirius in front of him and kissed her passionately. Their arms glowed as bright as ever and they kept kissing. When they pulled away they stared into each other's eyes and just stared. They heard footsteps and quickly pulled away and saw that everyone had followed them.

Ratchet and Sirius looked at them intently and wished that they would leave, but that wasn't their intention. "Hey Ratchet, can we talk to you for a minute?" "Sure. What is it?" Ratchet replied. Everyone looked at Sirius, but Ratchet looked at them intently, wrapped his arm around her shoulders to where Sirius leant into his side, and said, "She's not movin'."

"What is happening to you Ratchet? You are different now. And what was that when you wrapped your arm around Sirius's shoulders, like now?" they asked. Ratchet looked at Sirius who nodded. Ratchet leaned forward and kissed Sirius passionately in front of everyone and their arms started to glow really bright again. Everyone gawked at them.

When Ratchet pulled away they looked at everyone and hit the ground laughing. Everyone had their mouths open and was staring at Ratchet and Sirius except for Raf who was smiling. Raf walked over to Ratchet and Sirius and gave them both a high five. "Raf, you knew about this?" Jack asked and Raf nodded.

"They told me when I saw that their medical stripes were glowing brighter when they sat by each other during dinner last night." Raf stated. Some of the 'bots glitched then. Sirius and Ratchet walked over to them and kicked their helms while _still_ laughing. When that didn't work they climbed onto the 'bots and kicked them in the helm again. They tumbled off of them, but at least got them up.

All of a sudden they heard a chopper and looked to see Silas coming over to them. Sirius and Ratchet growled and their eyes and medical stripes started to glow in their anger as well as Sirius's flames. Silas spoke. "Ah and how is my mutated daughter doing today? And her partner that I put to great use in my test? Or should I say boyfriend?"

"What are yah talkin' about? And we're happy yah did the test." Ratchet and Sirius growled in unison. "You mean you don't remember me code number 567439? That hurts my heart. Now you're coming back to Oklahoma with me, child. I forgive you for using your powers on me and leaving me for death." Silas said and Sirius's eyes opened really wide.

"Get away from me yah son of a glitch! Yah gave me tah the military! I'm surprised yah are still alive! I swear you're the devil himself! Now get away from me!" Sirius said and transformed her left arm into her blaster.

Silas's men shot at her but she stopped the bullets with the flick of her right arm. She crossed her arms with her left arm still a blaster and made the men hover in the air. She pushed her arms out at the men and they went flying. Silas was the only one left. Everyone watched Sirius and Silas.

"Now that is no way to treat your father young lady. But do you remember this; I AM YOUR FATHER YOUNG LADY!" Silas said and Sirius started to cry energon tears. "NO YAH AREN'T! MAMA SAID SO! Remembah that? Yah made me a military weapon, do yah think I will go back tah yah. I prayed that yah would die! When I saw your body with glass in it I almost shouted in joy! NOW DIE AND STAY DEAD!" Sirius said and started to shoot at Silas.

Silas dodged the fires and ran back to his chopper. "I will get you back yet, Sirius. And if you're wondering why your name is like mine, it's because you're my daughter." Silas yelled and flew away with his troops. "NO IT'S NOT! MOTHAH NAMED ME SIRIUS BEFORE SHE DIED BECAUSE I HAD THAT BRIGHT SHININ' STAR ON MY BACK AS A BIRTHMARK YAH FRAGGAH! AND SHE TOLD ME THE NAME OF MY REAL FATHAH WHICH IS THE OTHAH REASON SHE NAMED ME SIRIUS!" Sirius screamed.

Sirius ran off yelling her head off in Cybertronian crying energon tears and from what the 'bots face plates and Ratchet and Raf's faces looked like, the other humans could tell it wasn't good. Ratchet and Optimus ran off after her and the others just looked at her. Ratchet knew where she was going and ran into base with Optimus transformed and right behind him. Ratchet ran into his berth room and just as he expected, found Sirius where she was earlier, crying.

Ratchet ran over to Sirius and sat down by her. Optimus walked in shortly after. Sirius leant into Ratchet's chest and their medical stripes started to glow. Ratchet rocked back and forward and Sirius stopped crying. Optimus kneelt down in front of them and looked at the 2, concerned deeply for Sirius who said that she was fine with having him as her father.

Sirius looked up at Optimus and smiled a little. She then spoke. "I thought that he was dead. I didn't realize that he was Silas, my step-fathah Silas. I didn't even think of the possibilities that he could be my step-fathah. I knew there was somethin' familiar about those scars on his face." Ratchet looked at her concerned and held her close. "He won't get yah back. I promise yah that. If he tries I'll blast him intah the next dimension." Sirius looked up at Ratchet who had said this and smiled.

All of a sudden they started to glow brightly all over. Sirius looked at Ratchet who looked at her and they both had worried looks on their faces. Optimus stood up and backed up. Ratchet and Sirius started to rise and they looked at Optimus concerned. Optimus just stared back.

The light surrounded them and they could only see each other. They thought of the worst and they leaned in and kissed, thinking it would be the last time they ever would. They kissed each other as passionately as they could and as long as ever.

When the light died down they looked at each other and looked around. They saw Optimus then saw something spectacular. They were just 5/6 feet smaller than Optimus! They looked at each other and smiled. They were Cybertronians! They ran up to Optimus and hugged him.

They all looked at each other and all smiled. "Wait, how are we Cybertronians? Can we transform back tah humans?" Sirius asked. "Let's see." Ratchet said. They didn't think about it but just spun around as if going into their alt. modes and turned into humans.

Ratchet looked at Sirius and was instantly being kissed by her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Ratchet wrapped his arms around her waist. When the pulled away they looked up to Optimus who was smiling. Ratchet and Sirius transformed back to Cybertronians and Sirius said to Optimus, "Dad, yah have a Cybertronian, human, daughtah."

Optimus hugged Sirius and Ratchet both. Optimus let go and Sirius jumped into the air while yelling, "YES!" While Sirius was in the air a blue light glowed around her and when she landed on the ground she looked exactly like Optimus with his flames after looking like Ratchet. "So this is why those shadows were there. They were my alt. modes." Sirius said and smiled.

"Hey let's go terrify everyone and walk out in our Cybertronian selves." Ratchet said. Sirius and Optimus smiled evilly along with Ratchet and they all walked out of the room.

Everyone was waiting patiently and didn't see that Ratchet, Sirius, and Optimus were spying on them. "Okay, so yah walk out in front of us then we'll walk out when everyone is distracted after yah walk past them. I know they'll keep their eyes and optics on yah because they will want tah know what is goin' on. Just don't tell them anythin'." Sirius said as Optimus walked out into the open. Just as Sirius thought, everyone watched Optimus and he kept quiet.

Ratchet and Sirius walked out into the open and up behind the others why holding servos. "Is Sirius alright? What's wrong with her? Please tell us she's alright." Everyone said. "Why don't yah ask her?" Optimus said, surprisingly with a country accent, and motioned behind the others smiling.

Everyone turned around and 20 feet away they saw Ratchet and a femme that looked like Optimus with his flames. "Ratchet! You're back to normal! But who's the femme? Why would you cheat on Sirius?" everyone asked. Ratchet looked at Sirius who looked at him and they nodded.

Ratchet and Sirius spun around and when they stopped they looked up at the 'bots and straight at the humans. Everyone's jaw dropped except for Optimus' when they saw that Sirius and Ratchet were Cybertronians _and_ humans.

Ratchet and Sirius looked at each other then laughed so hard that they fell on the ground. Every human ran over to them and pulled then back up and hugged them. Ratchet and Sirius then transformed and the 'bots hugged them.

"How did you change back? And how did Sirius change?" everyone asked. "I think I know. When I showed yah the video y'all saw the shadows. They are my alt. modes. And when I and Ratchet are in a state of our powahs they will appear. My and Ratchet's love must have triggahed somethin' deep down in our powahs tah let us transform. Scrap. I knew deep down there was somethin' I didn't know about myself." Sirius supplied. Everyone gawked at them then smiled.

"But wouldn't that mean that either your father or mother would have to be a Cybertronian?" Arcee asked. "My mothah. Primus, my mothah! My mothah said tah me before she died, and I was just 1 day old at the time and didn't understand, she said tah me that my fathah's real name, my real fathah, was Orion Pax. She said that he was a loyal man. That's the other reason that she named me Sirius, because Sirius is Orion's daughtah that was changed intah a dog by the story of the constellations in the night sky. This must be what she meant. I am originally Optimus' daughtah." Sirius said smiling happily.

"Sirius, what was your mothah's name?" Optimus asked. "Artemis." Sirius said. Optimus froze. "Optimus, what's wrong?" Ultra Magnus asked. Optimus ran over to Sirius and lifted her into the air in a big hug.

"Oh child. Yah are right; I am your birth fathah. Artemis helped me when I was injured in a fight with Megatron. She helped me and we fell in love. When I lost her I thought I would nevah meet my child." Sirius hugged her biological father and didn't let go for some time.

When Optimus put Sirius down he turned around to everyone else and said, "My daughtah is finally here!" Everyone cheered and Ratchet smiled at Sirius who smiled back. 'I finally have all that I want. The love of my life and am once again a Cybertronian.' Ratchet thought. Ratchet walked over to Sirius and passionately kissed her. Sirius didn't hesitate and kissed him back.

Everyone cheered. "We'll have our alone time back at home." Ratchet whispered to Sirius then kissed her again.


	2. unity

I'm human!? 2

Love is overpowering

Sirius and the gang are back! But this time there is more to Sirius and Ratchet in their love. They want to be more than boyfriend and girlfriend and discuss marriage and spark-mates. Will Ratchet be committed? How will the others react? What are the Decepticons planning to do now that they know that she is there? Will Ratchet be able to save his love before it's too late? How far will Ratchet and Sirius's love drive them and overpower them? I am Sirius and this is what happens. This story is mine but I only own Sirius and the animals.

They kissed once more. Ratchet and Sirius had been at this for some time under the night sky. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. "Sirius, I love yah. And I've been thinkin'… could we be more than we are? Like… spark-mates and a… human couple?" Ratchet asked Sirius and he stared at her, half hypnotized.

"If that is what yah desire. We shall also get married so then we will be a real human couple, if you're committed." Sirius said back with her teasing voice and brushed Ratchet's chest and he attacked her lips once more. They closed their eyes in pleasure.

It was almost Christmas and Ratchet and Sirius had had Raf, Miko, and Jack at their place for 2 weeks. They couldn't get any alone time at home so they would venture out to Sirius's favorite grotto and have their alone time there. They also didn't want to have to gross the humans out with their love either. Ratchet had wanted for Sirius to be more than his girlfriend for all this time and couldn't help but ask now.

Ratchet wouldn't let Sirius escape this time. Sirius didn't want to. Ratchet held her close and didn't stop kissing her. Sirius kissed back just as much, their hearts beating fast. Their medical stripes glowing as bright as when they did when they transformed into Cybertronians, their love was that powerful.

They finally pulled away and stared happily into each other's eyes once more. "Then it's settled." Sirius supplied and Ratchet smiled. He was going to have a permanent love. Ratchet swooped in and captured her lips once more, again closing their eyes in pleasure.

Sirius got up and Ratchet got up after her with confusion. "Is everything alright my love?" Ratchet asked concerned. Sirius turned around and jumped onto Ratchet with pure love coming from the core of her heart. Ratchet was surprised that she had tricked him and then smiled and flipped Sirius onto her back.

Sirius smiled at her victory. She loved Ratchet so much that she would do anything for him. Sirius pretended to struggle and Ratchet growled and deepened the kiss and didn't stop. Sirius knew how to get to him. They closed their eyes in pleasure once again.

After a while Ratchet got up off of Sirius and helped her up. "Who said I was ready tah leave?" Sirius asked teasingly with her teasing voice. Ratchet looked at her and grinned, holding back the urge to tackle her to the ground a kiss her again. "We'll continue tomorrow when we're spark-mates." Ratchet supplied and Sirius grinned at him.

Sirius walked in front of him and brushed her hand down his chest and under his shirt. Ratchet shivered and looked at Sirius's hand on his chest under his shirt then looked back at her eyes. "Just a little more Honey?" Sirius asked pleadingly.

Ratchet tackled her to the ground and found her sweet spot on her neck. He couldn't resist her voice or looks. Sirius closed her eyes in pleasure and prayed he wouldn't stop for a while as she moaned in pleasure.

After 10 minutes Ratchet helped her up and they whistled. Ratchet had since been accepted into horse whisperer powers by Shilo and Flicker and they responded to Sirius _and_ him. Shilo and Flicker came running up the hill and Ratchet and Sirius hopped on as they ran by.

They raced each other as their favorite song _**light 'em up**_ played. Eventually the house was seen and they sped faster. They ran past the humans and strait for the barn. They galloped and galloped and eventually saw the barn light. Sirius looked at Ratchet and edged Shilo faster. Ratchet did the same with Flicker. It was that that they had a tie.

"I could have beat yah." Ratchet said as they locked the barn door and Sirius laughed. "I have been ridin' longah than yah, so just be happy that yah can tie with me after 2 weeks of trainin'." At those words Ratchet ran after Sirius who had already bolted.

Ratchet caught up to her just as they got to the house and saw that the humans were inside. Ratchet gently grabbed Sirius's hand and pulled her into his arms and said, "Where do yah think you're goin'?" and passionately kissed her.

Sirius was in a trance back 2 weeks ago when the humans had come and Ratchet had said those same words to her in the barn. She kissed willingly and didn't want to stop, the memories were what she loved other than their future and present of each other with one another, and they always came back when he said something from the past or kissed her. They heard footsteps and pulled away.

"Ratchet? Sirius? Are yah out there?" Raf asked with his country accent that was well established in his line of speech. "Yes Raf, we are." Sirius said reassuringly. Ratchet and Sirius walked into the house holding hands and Miko ran up to them and asked, "So who won this time?"

"Tie." Ratchet and Sirius said in unison. Sirius looked at her watch and saw that it was 8:30. "Who wants tah go for a ride?" everyone got excited and ran out the door.

Raf walked with Ratchet and Sirius to the barn while their medical stripes, eyes, and Sirius's flames glowed in the night, but then the 2 ran in front of the others. "Wait here for a minute. We have a surprise for Raf and we don't want any of yah tah see." The teens nodded their heads in answer to Ratchet and Sirius's command.

Ratchet and Sirius walked into the barn and they walked over to the usually empty 5th stall out of 10 stalls and brought out a new horse that they had rescued from the shelter. It had roan lines on it as if it were circuitry or a technology chip and a white background. Then there were roan rings around its eyes as well.

Ratchet and Sirius cracked open the door and told the humans to close their eyes. They did as they were told and Ratchet and Sirius walked out the door with the new horse. "Open your eyes." Sirius said happily.

They opened their eyes and gasped at the sight of the new horse. "Am I goin' tah ride it?" Raf asked. "Yah are. And yah get tah name it as well. It is a stallion too." Raf smiled and thought for a minute then said, "Techno will be his name."

Ratchet helped Raf up fatherly and Raf smiled happily. Raf would usually ride with Ratchet or Sirius and the 2 had thought of it being good for him to have a horse of his own to ride. Sirius helped Miko on Astraya and Jack got on Midnight Rider. Ratchet and Sirius hopped onto Shilo and Flicker and they rode off. They went to town and ran past the people and Sierra watched Jack. Everyone laughed as Jack blushed.

Then out of nowhere Vince sped into the way of Shilo and Sirius and they almost got hit. "Vince, yah idiot, yah could have gotten me killed along with my beloved pet!" Sirius yelled and Vince got out of the car. "Sorry Babe. Come on, get in."

"Vete a la meirde tah yah Vince, I have a boyfriend. And I brought a surprise for yah just in case we ran intah yah, my dogs. Germany, Lassie, Shiba, Thundah, wolf hunt!" Sirius's dogs came from behind her and Shilo and started to chase Vince while the humans recorded it on their phones. Everyone laughed and Sirius called the dogs back.

They rode off and went to get their shakes. When they got their shakes they ate at the park and talked about the teens' day at school. "Now it's goin' tah be wintah break and we're plannin' on havin' the best time evah with y'all 'bots." Miko said then covered her mouth quickly.

"And yah said yah'd never get the country accent yah little lug nut. Y'all got a lot of work tah do though if y'all are gonna be country folk dough, like me's and Ratchet." Sirius said and pulled her western hat over her head and put her boots on the table and everyone laughed while the horses neighed and dogs barked.

Sirius whinnied and everyone laughed more, then surprisingly, Ratchet neighed then covered his mouth quickly. Everyone stared at him then laughed. Sirius leaned over to him and gave him a kiss and said, "Told yah that yah would be able tah neigh soon." Ratchet smiled sheepishly. He had gotten the accent, neigh, and clothes, now all he needed was the girl, permanently.

Everyone finished their shakes and put the cups in the trash as they got on their own horse. They galloped through the streets and everyone stared at them. They went out of town and to the base. Sirius looked at her watch and saw that it was 8:50. She edged Shilo faster and the others did with their own horse as well. They saw some of the 'bots and they followed the humans back to base.

They went into the base and let out a whoop because Sirius had beat Ratchet. "Told yah that yah couldn't beat me." Sirius said smiling and tossed her hair and everyone laughed. Ratchet got off of Flicker and ran over to Shilo and Sirius, and before Sirius could edge Shilo into a trot, Ratchet grabbed her waist and pulled her off of Shilo and into his arms, bridal stile, and kissed her passionately.

Ratchet pulled away and Sirius laughed as well as the others. Ratchet just smiled at Sirius. Sirius stopped laughing and stared into Ratchet's eyes. Sirius had her arms around Ratchet's neck and was in his arms above the ground. They became entranced on each other's eyes and Sirius slowly leaned in and kissed Ratchet passionately. They closed their eyes in pleasure.

They felt more energy serge through them than ever before and their arms, eyes, and Sirius's legs glowed brighter than even when they transformed into Cybertronians. They rose in the air and pulled away.

They looked down at everyone and then looked at each other. Sirius and Ratchet started to glow and then a beam of light came from Sirius to Ratchet and then a beam of light came from Ratchet to Sirius. They fell to the floor and passed out instantly.

Sirius and Ratchet woke up at the same time and looked around. They were instantly met by Flicker and Shilo's face. The next thing they saw was each other. They smiled and grabbed each other's hand. They looked around one more time and saw that everyone was out in the other room. They looked at each other again and nodded.

They got up and transformed into their Cybertronian selves. They walked out of the room with the horses following and cleared their throats to state their presence. Everyone looked at them then smiled. Sirius smiled, but then felt someone else's happiness other than her father's. She thought for a minute then looked over at Ratchet who looked at her.

They then realized that they were spark-mates. "No. fraggin'. Way." They said in unison, smiling at each other, then smiled at the others who were thoroughly confused. They snickered then said in unison, "What happened tah us was we became spark-mates." everyone cheered.

Ratchet and Sirius blushed then smiled at each other. They had wanted this for a long time and they finally had it and they weren't going to let it go. Ratchet pulled Sirius into his arms and kissed her passionately.

They didn't stop and everyone cheered again in happiness for their friends. Ratchet didn't want to let Sirius go and Sirius didn't want him to so she whispered to him while still kissing him, "Don't let go." "Nevah." He whispered back while still kissing her.

When they finally pulled away they were completely loving the kiss but knew that they had to end it sooner or later. They walked over to the computers and looked at the time. It was 12:30 A.M. They looked at each other then at the humans, but they weren't there anymore. They looked around then looked down at their pedes and saw the humans leaning against them.

The humans looked up and smiled and waved. Ratchet and Sirius looked at each other and nodded while smiling evilly. They transformed and the teens fell back onto the ground. Everyone laughed and Ratchet and Sirius smirked.

"Ratchet, I have to say, she's changed you. You're not the grumpy medic we had before, but the happy, joyful, in love, country, human. Ever since she came you changed completely and let her help you with stuff that you wouldn't let even me help you with. It kind of scares me." Wheeljack and Smokescreen said.

Ratchet looked up at them and smiled at them evilly and they backed off. Ratchet and Sirius laughed. Sirius then transformed into a griffin, like she could when she first became a Cybertronian, and ran towards Smokescreen only.

Smokescreen ran but was caught by another griffin. Sirius stopped immediately and looked at the griffin intently. "What? Yah don't recognize me, Hun?" "Ratchet, what the frag? How are yah a griffin?" Sirius asked.

Ratchet laughed and fell onto his back and transformed back to a human after he jumped off of Smokescreen. "When we're spark-mates we have the same powahs. Yah forgot didn't yah?" Ratchet said still laughing on his back and Sirius nodded then smiled evilly at him. Ratchet now had the flame birthmarks on his legs.

Sirius ran over to him and pounced. Ratchet hollered and Sirius laid on his stomach and laughed while still in her griffin mode. Ratchet tried to get up, but Sirius just stayed put and snickered. Ratchet sighed and rolled over. Sirius yelped and fell off of Ratchet and shook her head.

Everyone was laughing at how they played together. Ratchet transformed into a griffin and tried to pounce on Sirius, but she moved milliseconds before she was landed on, but was unsuccessful the second time. Ratchet landed on Sirius and they laughed. Sirius rolled over and pounced onto Ratchet again, but this time he couldn't get her off.

Sirius looked in Ratchet's eyes and raised an eye brow in question to why he couldn't get her off. Ratchet just stared at her in his human form. Sirius was sitting on Ratchet's stomach in her griffin mode, (she only had bird wings, no bird head). Ratchet tried to sit up but Sirius put her paw on his chest and pushed him back down romantically. Ratchet was in a trance once again but shook his head out of it.

The 2 heard Smokescreen laugh and Sirius got up off of Ratchet who transformed into a griffin and they charged at him with the same pace and everyone could see the alt. modes again. Smokescreen tried to run, but it was too late.

Ratchet and Sirius pounced onto Smokescreen and he shouted and fell back, hitting the ground. Ratchet and Sirius laughed and looked at each other then fell onto their backs still laughing and on Smokescreen.

Smokescreen got up and Ratchet and Sirius fell off of him. They shook it off and looked at each other. Ratchet ran towards Sirius and she ran. Everyone laughed once more at how they played. Ratchet tried to pounce on Sirius multiple times but she would swerve out of the way. Sirius swerved once more and did a 180.

Ratchet finally caught Sirius and she looked up at him. Sirius transformed and just stared at Ratchet who was laying on her. Sirius rolled over and transformed, then pounced onto Ratchet. They rolled over one another a few times, but Sirius landed on top and kissed him while they were still in their griffin modes.

Ratchet shook his head and looked up at the smiling feline and smiled evilly at her still in his feline mode. Sirius looked at him in surprise then ran. Ratchet flipped onto his feet and ran after her. Sirius didn't look back, but just kept running forward.

Ratchet was lagging behind and Sirius kept running, putting space between her and Ratchet. She was more fit and capable since she had practice. Everyone watched as Sirius ran away from Ratchet and laughed.

Sirius ran behind her father's pede and watched as Ratchet came towards her. At the last second Sirius ran and Ratchet ran right behind her and this time he didn't let her escape. Sirius looked back and saw that Ratchet wasn't behind her.

She turned her head back and ran into Ratchet who had jumped over her and was now in front of her. Sirius shook her head and looked up. Ratchet was on top of her and she opened her mouth a little in shock. Ratchet got off of her and transformed. Sirius transformed, still on her back, and Ratchet helped her up.

Ratchet meant to pull too hard and Sirius hollered. Sirius ran into Ratchet and kissed him in the process. She remembered when they ran into each other and kissed when she had pulled him up after scaring him while he was working on the synthetic energon.

She loved that memory. Ratchet wrapped his arms around her waist and Sirius wrapped her arms around his neck. Their arms glowed as bright as their transformation and they pulled away after a few minutes.

"Sirius. The humans have school tomorrow. You should take them home." Optimus said to Sirius fatherly and she nodded, it was the human's last day of school before winter break. Ratchet helped Raf onto Techno and Sirius helped Miko onto Astraya while Jack hopped onto Midnight Rider. Ratchet and Sirius hopped onto Flicker and Shilo and they ran off.

Ratchet and Sirius were in the lead and Raf was right behind them. Raf edged Techno forward so he could be by Ratchet and Sirius. Ratchet and Sirius looked at him and they all smiled. Miko and Jack pulled up by the three and everyone smiled.

Sirius looked over and saw a ramp on the side of the road and went over to it. Everyone watched as she rode Shilo onto the ramp and stand on his back. Ratchet was hypnotized at her skill and how her hair flew behind her and the moonlight shone on her raised face. Shilo ran off the ramp and Sirius flipped in the air and landed gently onto the horse's back. Ratchet stared at her as she rode in front of everyone with her roan hair flowing behind her.

All of a sudden there was a noise above them and everyone looked up. Soundwave's alt. mode was above them! They heard engines and looked back to see 15 drones and Knock Out behind them! They looked up again to see that there were 19 more Decepticons flying above them including Starscream, Dreadwing, Skyquake, and Megatron!

Sirius edged Shilo faster and the Decepticons sped past the other humans and towards Sirius and Shilo. Sirius kept the horse running but it was no use. Breakdown came into view with a trailer hooked up to him and the back was open. Soundwave transformed in front of Sirius and she turned Shilo out of the way just in time as to not get captured.

The other humans couldn't help because they were behind the ground Decepticons. Raf and Techno turned around and ran back to base as Ratchet edged Flicker forward and over the Decepticons. Ratchet got in front of the Decepticons and beside Sirius.

"I am sorry, Ratchet. They only want me. Yah have tah get back tah the base and tah my fathah. he will know what tah do. I promise." Sirius hollered. "I am not leavin' yah until it is the only option or yah are taken away." Ratchet replied stubbornly. The fliers transformed and made a barrier on the road.

"Go! I'll be fine!" Sirius hollered and rode forward. The Decepticons tried to grab her but they couldn't. They once again transformed and sped after her. Ratchet did as he was told and he and the others ran back to base.

When they got there Raf had been there for 3 minutes and was just getting done explaining. Optimus had anger all over his face plates. He looked down at Ratchet who nodded. They all transformed and they all sped out of base.

They caught up to the Decepticons and saw that they had pinned Shilo and Sirius in a circle, but they were still moving. Sirius started to glow really bright and transformed her arms into her blasters and shot at the Decepticons. She took out 10 of the grounders and 10 of the fliers but couldn't hit Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Dreadwing, Breakdown, Skyquake, or Knock Out.

The remaining ground and flier drones transformed and stalled the humans and 'bots. Sirius looked back and saw this and turned around. She didn't want any one of her friends to get hurt. She jumped off of Shilo and pointed her blasters at the 'cons, clearly in her state of mind of which she couldn't control her powers. Ratchet walked up to her also in the state with his blasters activated as well. They shot at the drones and they all fell to the ground, the 'cons never had a chance.

Sirius calmed down and hopped back onto Shilo as the other humans hopped onto their own horse. The 'bots drove behind the humans as they went back to base. When they were half way back to base Megatron, Soundwave, Dreadwing, Skyquake, Starscream, Breakdown, and Knock Out came up and attacked once more to grab Sirius. Sirius was in front of everyone and rode off. The Decepticons went after her and the 'bots and humans went after the 'cons.

The 'bots and humans were only 100 meters away from the 'cons and Sirius and saw Soundwave transform and grab her from off of Shilo and Shilo run into the trailer that was hooked up to Breakdown and Knock Out transform and lock Shilo in.

They then saw Soundwave transform with Sirius still in his servo and fly off with her as Knock Out and Breakdown sped through a ground bridge and could see before Shilo vanished, glowing white. They could see Sirius glowing in rage and Optimus hollered, "NO!"

Ratchet hung his head in failure and then started to glow once more. Flicker started to glow roan as well! Ratchet hopped off of Flicker and the horse transformed into a Cybertronian size horse! Ratchet transformed and hopped back onto Flicker and rode off after the 'cons.

The rest transformed and sped after him as the humans edged the horses after Ratchet. It was no use though and the humans rode home with sad Ratchet and Flicker, and the 'bots went back to base soon after going after the Decepticons.

"What do yah want with me Soundwave? Please let me know." Sirius asked sadly as she watched the sun come up and knew that Ratchet was getting the teens ready for their last day of school before winter break. Then out of nowhere Soundwave actually talked!

"Yah are unlike any human. We want yah tah be a Decepticon. And Megatron says that yah will be one of the mech's, as their spark-mate. All the mechs are hopin' that yah will be theirs but yah will have tah decide."

"Yah want me too, don't yah?" Sirius interrogated and Soundwave sighed. "Yes. Yah are the only one who knows that I can talk and if yah will just be my friend, and not my love, I am fine with that as well." Soundwave said. He had a country accent too. Sirius stroked the seat smiling and said, "Friends." Soundwave smiled inwardly, he finally had a friend.

Soundwave landed on the Nemesis and opened the hatch and using different voices, said to her, "You will be under my protection." Sirius smiled up at him as he transformed. Soundwave bent down and put his hand to the floor and Sirius stepped on. Soundwave bent back up and walked to the bridge to do his work. Sirius watched the halls he took and memorized them.

Sirius watched as Soundwave did his work and saw that he was working on some energon calculations. She looked at her watch and saw that she had been watching him for 10 hours and it was now 8 o'clock at night Jasper, Nevada time. Soundwave looked over to Sirius and saw her yawn, and using his real voice asked, "Do yah need some recharge?"

Sirius looked up to his visor and nodded, she hadn't slept for 29 hours. Soundwave gently picked her up and walked out of the bridge. Sirius watched the halls he took and memorized them as well. Soundwave walked into a room and Sirius quickly realized that it was his berth room.

Soundwave lay down on the berth and sat Sirius down by him. Sirius curled up into a ball by Soundwave's chassis to stay warm and closed her eyes, but not before seeing Soundwave take off his mask. Sirius smiled to herself and fell asleep.

Sirius woke up to see Soundwave standing by the door and his mask in his hand. She looked up to see Soundwave watching her and he had blue optics and silver face plates! Sirius smiled and asked, "Why do yah show me your face? And why do yah have blue optics?" "Because yah are my friend and yah need tah know the truth. I will tell yah the othah part latah." Soundwave replied.

Soundwave came over to her and put his servo out. Sirius climbed on and Soundwave put his mask on and they went out the door. "_Soundwave. Bring Sirius to the bridge and do not delay." _Sirius and Soundwave heard Megatron say over the speakers. Soundwave looked down at Sirius and walked towards the bridge.

When they got to the bridge Megatron was in a conversation with the Autobots. Soundwave hid Sirius and walked up to the screen. Megatron looked at Soundwave and nodded. Soundwave opened his servos and Sirius waved at the Autobots and humans, smiling?! The humans and 'bots looked at her concerned. Megatron looked back at the screen while Sirius smiled up at Soundwave.

"We will use her for _'special'_ purposes if you do not come to these coordinates to rescue her in 5 earth hours or fail to beat me in a battle." Megatron said. Sirius looked at Soundwave concerned and could just see behind his visor his optics wide. Sirius then knew what Megatron was talking about, they would spark her.

Sirius started to glow and Soundwave set her down. The Autobots and humans could still see her and were smiling. Sirius transformed and kicked Megatron in the chassis. Megatron flew back and hit a wall. Megatron looked at Sirius in her semi bipedal mode and he clutched his helm while her flames glowed. "Yah fraggah." Sirius growled/spat.

The Autobots were still watching. Soundwave walked up to Sirius and looked at her while putting a servo on her shoulder. Sirius turned her helm down and walked out the door and to Soundwave's room after saying how she was doing and that she was fine for now and said her goodbyes.

Soundwave walked out the door after her and the Autobots and humans just stared as they walked out the door and Ratchet thought for the worst, that Sirius was with Soundwave, but didn't let the thought control his love, his love was stronger and it knew better as well as him.

Sirius plugged in the code to the lock on Soundwave's door and walked in. Soundwave walked in soon after and locked the door. "You're goin' tah punish me aren't yah?" Sirius said and Soundwave took off his visor and looked into Sirius's optics. "No. Yah were brave back there and I want so bad tah do what yah did tah Megatron as well." Sirius looked at Soundwave confused. Soundwave sighed.

"When I was little, Megatron had killed my family, since they were of the Autobot cause, and took me. He raised me but I never talked tah him. That is why he nevah expects me tah answah him. He raised me and told me that I would have tah be a Decepticon or else I would be punished the way my family was, with death. I believe now that we will have tah fight togethah tah escape Megatron's grasp and tah go tah the Autobots. That is why my optics are blue as well." Soundwave said.

"Yah mean that yah want tah be an Autobot?" Sirius asked and Soundwave nodded. Sirius smiled and hugged Soundwave who surprisingly hugged back. They pulled away and heard over the speakers Megatron say, "_Soundwave, escort Sirius to the brig." _

Soundwave looked at Sirius worriedly and Sirius just smiled and said while activating her blasters, "He won't hurt me. And if he does then I will hurt him." Sirius transformed her blasters back. "I will go tah the bridge and send rendezvous coordinates for the Autobots." Soundwave said as he put his mask back on and they walked out the door.

They walked to the brig and Megatron was standing outside the door. Soundwave unlocked the door and Megatron and Sirius walked in. Soundwave walked towards the bridge to do his part in escaping and worried about his only friend.

Sirius turned around and instantly saw Megatron's optics filled with lust and she backed up. Megatron walked towards her and her back hit the wall. Sirius looked on terrified as Megatron came closer, forgetting to fight back. He pulled Sirius into his arms and kissed her while rubbing his servo up and down her frame.

Sirius pushed him away and activated her blasters. Megatron looked at her in shock then evil. Sirius took 3 shots and hit Megatron once. Megatron pinned Sirius into a wall and started to kiss her wildly.

Sirius struggled and Megatron pulled away smiling. They heard faint blaster fire and looked towards the door. "How can that be!?" Megatron yelled and walked out the door and locked it while Sirius sat down. 5 minutes later Sirius heard the door lock unlock and the door open. Sirius looked up and smiled, it was Soundwave.

Soundwave outstretched his servo and Sirius took it. "We are in the west wing. The Autobots are in the east wing. We must run tah them in ordah tah get off the ship as quick as possible. Megatron is already there." Soundwave said as he pulled his friend up gently.

They looked out the door and then ran towards the east wing while Soundwave took his visor off and put it on his back. They ran past troops and Sirius shot them down as to protect her friend. They came to the east wing and stopped.

Megatron was battling Optimus, Knock Out was fighting Ratchet, surprisingly since he worried about his paint too much, Bulk' was fighting Breakdown, Ultra Magnus was fighting Dreadwing, and Arcee was fighting Starscream while 'Bee was fighting drones. Smokescreen was at base and Skyquake was nowhere to be seen.

Sirius ran towards Ratchet and hollered his name, making him look up and smile. Ratchet kicked Knock Out in the chassis and ran over to Sirius and pulled her close and whispered to her, "I love yah. Don't leave me again." And kissed her then pulled away to continue to fight. Sirius ran past Soundwave and towards Megatron and Soundwave put his visor back on and ran after Sirius who shot down 3 drones.

Everyone saw that Soundwave was running after Sirius and told her to look out. A ground bridge opened and the 'bots ran in. Sirius looked back at Soundwave and nodded while smiling and Soundwave kicked Megatron in the chassis, sending him flying. Megatron looked at the 2 who high fived, and then just at Soundwave and screamed, "YOU TRAITOR! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED YOU!"

Soundwave looked at Megatron, smiling behind his visor. Sirius growled and said, "Yah are fraggin' right." Soundwave looked at Sirius and she nodded. Soundwave and Sirius ran into the ground bridge right before it closed and Soundwave didn't look back.

Soundwave and Sirius came running out of the ground bridge to see blasters pointed at Soundwave and Sirius being pulled out of the way by Optimus. Arcee charged up her blaster and Soundwave looked at Sirius as Optimus walked over to the others.

Soundwave looked back at Arcee and she just about shot, but her blaster was hit with a blast from someone else's blaster. Everyone looked over to see Sirius staring at Arcee with her blaster pointed at her. "DON'T YAH DARE TRY IT AGAIN." Sirius growled with her death glare on and walked over to Soundwave.

Soundwave looked from Sirius and back to the others. "Soundwave, I need yah tah tell them the truth." Sirius said to Soundwave encouragingly and put her servo on his back. Soundwave nodded and reached up to his visor. Soundwave grabbed his visor and pulled it off. Everyone except for Sirius gasped. They saw Soundwave's blue eyes and silver face plates.

Soundwave spoke. "I can speak but chose not tah when with the Decepticon cause. I was forced by Megatron tah be a Decepticon or he would punish me by killin' me the same that he did tah the rest of my family for bein' for the Autobot cause. That is why my optics are blue." Everyone gawked at Soundwave and he and Sirius snickered.

Sirius then walked over to Ratchet and kissed him. "I missed yah." She said to him and Ratchet pulled her close. Ratchet pulled away and asked, "Did yah send the coordinates? There were the initials S. and S.P."

"No, it was Soundwave's and my idea that he would send the coordinates while I was in the brig with Megatron, he sent the coordinates." Sirius supplied. Ratchet walked over to Soundwave who was smiling and held out his servo. Soundwave shook Ratchet's servo and Ratchet said, "Thank yah for bringin' back my love." Soundwave nodded and smiled some more.

"What did Megatron do tah yah in the brig, my friend?" Soundwave asked concerned and Sirius froze at the memory. Sirius turned her helm down and said as she drug her left pede on the ground, "He… violated my personal space and kissed me and touched me inappropriately." Soundwave looked at her concerned and everyone else did the same, but Soundwave, Optimus, and Ratchet had great anger as well.

Sirius transformed and walked over to the platform steps and sat down, then remembered that she did not get Shilo from wherever they were holding him. Sirius ran up to Soundwave and asked, "Can yah access the Nemesis's mainframe and cut off the cloakin' devise so we can rescue my pet?"

Soundwave nodded and walked over to the Autobot's mainframe. It took Soundwave 2 minutes then opened the ground bridge. Sirius transformed and said to everyone, "Stay here, this is my fight and mine alone." Everyone nodded and she ran through.

Sirius looked around then heard Soundwave over the comm. link say, "Shilo is in the north wing, second cell on the right." Sirius said alright and ran down the halls. She knew the halls better than all the Autobots, not including Soundwave, and was there in 3 minutes.

Shilo whinnied at her and Sirius shushed him. Then to Sirius's surprise, Shilo transformed into a full size, white, Cybertronian horse! Sirius smiled and let Shilo out of the cell. Shilo walked out and Sirius hopped on. At that moment the alarm went off and Sirius edged Shilo into a gallop. They went through hall after hall and they were back to where Sirius had started and was cornered.

Sirius put her servo to her comm. link and asked for a bridge and 3 seconds later one opened. Sirius and Shilo ran towards the bridge but were hit with something hard and blacked out. The last thing they saw was Soundwave without his visor, Ratchet, and Optimus come out of the bridge ready to battle and stunned Decepticons. Sirius smiled then blacked out.

Sirius woke up and was hanging in the brig and saw Shilo upside down beside her in his Cybertronian size. Shilo was struggling and Sirius stopped him so he wouldn't hurt himself. Sirius looked around and saw that there was a camera on and said, "Scrap. Slag the Decepticons tah the pit for bein' interested in femmes." Shilo whinnied in pleasure and Sirius laughed. Sirius started to sing _**tell me something I don't know**_ by Selena Gomez and Shilo fell asleep.

Sirius was still singing when Megatron walked in. Sirius turned the actual song on in her speakers and just kept singing and repeating the song while swinging her helm back and forward. Megatron walked over to her and over the music and her singing said, "You are our prisoner now and you will be a Decepticon or terminated."

Sirius came to the first, tell me something I don't, know part of the song and screamed it at him and he backed up. She didn't know that Soundwave had accessed the camera and the 'bots and humans were laughing at this back at base, but at the end of the song the line interruption was found and disconnected. Megatron was listening to the song and smiled at her. 'She is talented. She is a perfect femme.' Megatron thought to himself.

When the song was over Sirius turned it back on, but before she could sing again Megatron leaned in and kissed her passionately and evilly. Sirius didn't kiss back but tried to escape. Megatron wouldn't pull away and Shilo woke up. Shilo saw the scared look in Sirius's optics and neighed at Megatron harshly and bit his servo. At that minute the Autobots got a visual again. They were laughing back at base like crazy.

Megatron pulled away and yelled. Sirius laughed and started to sing once again while Shilo moved his helm back and forward in pleasure and whinnied, his metal mane waving back and forward. Megatron just watched as the horse responded to her. 'She has a connection with animals. Intriguing.'

Megatron watched as the horse fell asleep. Sirius looked at the horse and they started to glow. They transformed into their earth forms and Megatron growled. He released Shilo and put the horse on the ground, then did the same with Sirius. The Autobots once again lost connection.

She looked up at the warlord with a questioning look. Megatron sighed and walked out and motioned for her and her horse to follow. She and Shilo did as they were told, but transformed into Cybertronians first.

Sirius rode Shilo beside Megatron and everyone stared at her. Shilo pinned his ears backed and neighed harshly at them and Sirius laughed. Sirius started to sing _**tell me something I don't know**_once more and Shilo started to swing his helm back and forward and close his optics in pleasure and trot awkwardly. Sirius laughed at this and quickly stopped when she remembered that the warlord was right beside her and what he had done to her.

Sirius looked over at Megatron carefully and saw that his optics were out of focus. Shilo whinnied at Sirius and she said out loud, "Fine Shilo, I'll sing again." And she once again sang _**tell me something I don't know.**_

Megatron looked at her and Shilo and smiled and thought to himself, 'I do believe that the war should be put to an end. I will use Sirius and her pet Shilo to get the Autobots to understand.' Megatron listened to Sirius sing and smiled. She was so talented at different things and she was a perfect femme, but he knew that she would never except him.

Megatron, Shilo, and Sirius arrived in the bridge and Megatron ordered everyone out. Sirius and Shilo looked at Megatron intently and Megatron sighed then said, "I would like you and your pet to help me convince the Autobots that the war has gone on too long and that it is of stupidity that we fight over nothing and that we should fight to keep our new home, earth, in balance and invite other Autobots and Decepticons here to help protect this world from anyone that believes that the war should go on or other dangers. Will you help me?" Megatron had looked down in the middle of the speech and Sirius was looking at him in awe that he couldn't look at her in the optics and that he wanted to end the war.

Sirius didn't speak for a minute then said, "Yes, we will help yah with your task." Megatron looked up and nodded. Sirius and Shilo stayed out of sight as Megatron contacted the Autobots to give them the rendezvous coordinates. Sirius smiled as the Autobots agreed and saw the look on Optimus, Ratchet, and Soundwave's face plates that was anger.

Starscream walked in after Megatron called him in and steered the Nemesis towards the coordinates and Sirius sang to Shilo once more. Sirius was happy that she was going to end the war. Starscream landed the Nemesis and all the 'cons walked out behind Sirius, Shilo, Megatron, Knock out, Breakdown, Dreadwing, Skyquake, Shockwave, the predicon, and Starscream.

Sirius rode Shilo by Megatron and they walked to an announcing stage. Sirius smiled and rode Shilo up onto the stage.

The Autobots opened a ground bridge at the coordinates and heard a song start to play and walked towards the sound and stood in shock. Sirius and Shilo were up on the stage and Sirius was singing _**tell me something I don't know**_ to the Decepticons and Shilo and the Decepticons and Shilo were enjoying the show.

Sirius turned Shilo towards Megatron and she sang towards him the, tell me something I don't know, part of the song while riding around him. Sirius smiled and the Decepticons cheered after that. Sirius hopped off of Shilo and started to dance while singing. Knock Out, Breakdown, Starscream, Dreadwing, Skyquake, Shockwave, the predicon, and Megatron started to dance behind her soon after.

The Autobots just watched in shock. Sirius started to glow. The rest of the Decepticons started to dance as well and cheered. Shilo swung his helm back and forward to the song and was glowing as well. Sirius looked up and saw the Autobots in the back and just smiled and kept on going.

When the song was finally over Sirius hopped back on Shilo as the Decepticons cheered and Sirius high fived Knock Out, Breakdown, Megatron, Starscream, Skyquake, the predicon, Shockwave, and Dreadwing and the Autobots kept staring. Sirius laughed at the Autobots and sang the song that played once more and Sirius rode Shilo towards the Autobots with the Decepticons following her.

The Autobots watched as the Decepticons didn't hurt her or Shilo as they walked by them, but _**bowed then followed**_!? Sirius ended the song and the Autobots watched as she came up to them with Megatron by her with his servo on her shoulder, Skyquake, the predicon, Dreadwing, Breakdown, Shockwave, Knock Out, and Starscream beside them, and the rest of the Decepticons behind them. Arcee activated her blasters as well as everyone else and aimed them at Megatron, but Sirius held up a servo.

Everyone put down their blasters, but didn't deactivate them. Sirius looked at them sternly and they deactivated their blasters. Megatron spoke. "I have a wish, that we stop fighting over nothing and end this war once and for all…" "Liar. You're trying to trick us so we can be your slaves and…"

"Enough, Arcee. What Megatron says is true tah the core of his spark. He has asked me tah help y'all understand that as well. He doesn't want the war anymore, he wants peace and tah save our new home, earth, and tah invite Autobots and Decepticons alike tah this world tah help them with their injuries and help them back tah maximum strength so we may defend this world from the dangers that lie await. Now who is with me, because I am all in." Sirius said interrupting Arcee.

Arcee stared at her as well as everyone else. Sirius, Shockwave, Knock Out, Megatron, Skyquake, Dreadwing, Starscream, Breakdown, the predicon, and Shilo showed them her arms and they gasped. They all had an Autobot _and_ Decepticon shield on their arms!

Ratchet walked up to Megatron, Sirius, and Shilo with Flicker right behind him, who was in Cybertronian size, and outstretched his servo to Megatron. They shook servos and the Decepticons cheered along with Sirius, Shilo, and Megatron. Ratchet looked at Sirius and smiled. He only did it because he trusted Sirius's decision and loved her, and that their love was too strong for each other to hold back.

Ratchet and Flicker walked out of the way then and the Decepticons and Autobots as well as horses looked at the Autobots left. Bumblebee, Optimus, Soundwave, Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen, and Wheeljack walked forward and one at a time shook Megatron's servo.

Sirius looked at Bulkhead and Arcee, then down at the humans while smiling. The humans walked forward and nodded up at Megatron. Megatron nodded back and everyone looked back at the 2 'bots. "Fine." They said and walked forward and shook Megatron's servo. Everyone cheered and Sirius rode Shilo back to the stage.

Ratchet and Autobots followed as well as all the Decepticons. Sirius started to sing _**tell me something I don't know**_ as she hopped off of Shilo and started to dance as all the Autobots, Megatron, Shockwave, Knock Out, Starscream, Breakdown, Skyquake, the predicon, and Dreadwing danced behind her and the Decepticons on the ground in front of them started to dance as well.

Everyone cheered and Sirius tossed her helm. Shilo and Flicker then transformed into Cybertronians and started to dance behind Sirius as well! Sirius looked down to see the humans dancing as well and smiled, everyone was happy and everything was going to be fine. When the song ended Sirius was picked up by Ratchet by the waist and held bridal stile and he kissed her.

Sirius smiled and kissed back, and out of the corner of her optic, could see Megatron smiling at them. Sirius turned her attention back to Ratchet and didn't pull away and they closed their optics in pleasure, their love overpowering them.

Sirius and Ratchet could feel energy serge trough them and they smiled into the kiss. Ratchet set her down and they pulled away and everyone cheered. Sirius and Ratchet blushed, and then looked at the Cybertronians that used to be their horses who were laughing their tails off and Ratchet and Sirius smiled at each other evilly.

"Uh, oh." The Autobots except for Soundwave, who didn't know what was going on, said. Sirius and Ratchet transformed into Cybertronian size griffins and ran towards Shilo and Flicker who transformed and ran away.

Sirius pounced onto Shilo as Ratchet pounced onto Flicker and they all transformed and laughed. Ratchet and Sirius helped the horses up and walked back over to the group smiling. "I have never seen doc' 'bot so happy." Knock Out said to the group as Ratchet and Sirius walked up in front of the horses with Ratchet's arm around Sirius's shoulders and Sirius leaning into his side.

"You should see Ratchet when he plays with his spark-mate." Smokescreen said laughing at the memory. "I got this." Sirius said and transformed into a Cybertronian griffin again. Sirius ran towards Smokescreen and roared at him as she pounced and he screamed like a little girl as he fell to the ground from the force of Sirius's impact.

Everyone laughed and Sirius got up off of Smokescreen laughing and fell on her back. Ratchet transformed and ran towards Sirius and pounced on her and she hollered. Ratchet snickered and Sirius rolled over, causing Ratchet to fall off of her 'stomach' and yelp.

Sirius pounced on him and laid on his 'stomach' snickering and Ratchet couldn't get her off. Sirius snickered once more and Ratchet finally rolled over and caused Sirius to yelp. Ratchet tried to pounce on her but she moved away from him.

Sirius ran behind her father and he stepped from in front of her and she glared up at him. She was cornered. Sirius flew into the air using her wings and flew over everyone's helms and heads. Ratchet followed in pursuit and Sirius sighed. Sirius turned around and pounced on Ratchet in the air and they came crashing down in the middle of the forest.

Sirius had somehow landed under Ratchet and she transformed when Ratchet did. She looked into Ratchet's optics and saw love driven lust for her. Sirius smiled and kissed Ratchet passionately. They pulled away and Sirius asked in her teasing voice, while brushing Ratchet's chassis, making his optics flicker in pleasure, "Can we have some sparklin's, Honey?"

Ratchet couldn't resist her voice or looks and swooped down and captured her lips once more after saying, "Of course, Darlin'." They closed their optics in pleasure and smiled into the kiss as their sparks started to glow as they started the sparkling process.

Ratchet and Sirius walked back to the others after a while and everyone looked at them then smiled. Sirius looked at them all and smiled back, she was the one that stopped the war really and she had a family on the way, why would she not be happy?


	3. welcome home

I'm human?! 3

New beginnings

Sirius and everyone are back! This time Sirius's family is getting closer to coming and the Decepticons are on the team for good. Ratchet is on a love streak and Sirius loves it. But others have been watching Sirius for some time now. What are those guys up to? Will Sirius figure it out before they go into action? Has someone else fallen in love? I am Sirius and this is what happens. I have put some new characters in from the movie. This story is mine but I only own Sirius.

They fell onto the bed with her on top and him on bottom. Sirius and Ratchet were at their love once more, but could now have it at home since the teens were gone. Ratchet rolled Sirius on her back and started to kiss her again.

Sirius loved Ratchet so much and kissed back just as much as he kissed her. Ratchet pulled away and Sirius said in her hypnotizing voice, "Be careful now. Are sparklin's are almost here, just 3 more days." Ratchet nodded and kissed her once more. Sirius had been pregnant for 3 months and the sparklings were almost here.

Ratchet got up off of Sirius and put his clothes back on as Sirius did with her clothes. Sirius and Ratchet went down the stairs after getting cleaned up and looked around. Their cats and dogs ran up to them and the 2 knew that they wanted to show them something.

Ratchet and Sirius followed the animals in the main room and saw that someone was at the door. Ratchet walked to the door and opened it. Sirius came up beside him and gasped shortly after Ratchet.

In front of them were a crying Raf, Miko, Jack, and June. Sirius stepped outside as Ratchet opened the door and helped everyone in. Ratchet shut the door and picked up Raf and walked to the living room. Sirius was sitting with Miko in her arms and she was rocking back and forward.

Ratchet sat down by Sirius and Miko and started to rock back and forward as well with Raf in his arms. Raf and Miko soon fell asleep by being rocked.

"Miss Darby. Could yah explain tah us what happened?" Sirius and Ratchet asked in unison while still rocking. June nodded and spoke. "MECH came over our houses and dropped bombs on them. Raf and Miko's families didn't survive because they were in the house at the time. everything was lost except for photos and memories at the Jasper storage facility. We didn't know where to go so we came here. May we stay?" Jack started to cry again and June held him close. Sirius and Ratchet nodded, to stunned to speak.

Sirius stood up and carried Miko up the stairs as Ratchet carried Raf. Jack and June followed. Sirius walked into the room that Miko had used when the 3 teens were there and she laid her down on the bed.

Ratchet walked into Raf's room that he had used when he was there and put him into bed as well. Jack walked into his room and June walked into the one right next to it. Sirius had told her that everyone, including her, needed rest.

Sirius and Ratchet walked down the stairs and out to the birdhouse, goat barn, and garden to get the needed things. They also grabbed Shilo and Flicker and brought them to the back door so they would be ready for the ride to base.

Sirius cooked their breakfast for them and everyone else and they quickly ate and Ratchet wrote a note to state that they were going to base and would be back at 7:15 A.M. maximum. It was 6:30.

They walked out of the house and hopped onto Shilo and Flicker and rode to base as fast as they could. They arrived at base in record time and the horses almost ran into a wall, they were going that fast, only 2 inches to spare, and left skid marks on the floor.

Ratchet and Sirius hopped off of their horse and ran to where the others were, transforming with the horses right behind them and transforming as well. Sirius ran into the training room with Ratchet by her side and the horses behind them.

"What is wrong Sirius, Ratchet?" Optimus and Megatron questioned. "MECH flew over Jack, Miko, and Raf's houses and blew them up. June was the only parent that wasn't killed. They're at our house right now." Sirius and Ratchet said in unison and everyone looked at them in shock. Optimus walked forward as well as everyone else that was at base. The drones were all on the Nemesis since there wasn't much room in the base.

Optimus put a servo on Sirius and Ratchet's shoulder and said to them, "Let us go and see them then, and help them as well." Sirius and Ratchet nodded and went back into their human modes with the horses shortening again. Sirius and Ratchet hopped on and the others transformed behind them and they left.

Sirius and Ratchet got there first and walked into the house to see that everyone was up and had finished breakfast and the 2 asked the 4 to come outside with them. They did so. Ratchet and Sirius looked at each other as they walked in front of the 4 humans and Sirius felt a kick from one of their sparklings.

Sirius walked closer to Ratchet and whispered to him, "I felt a kick from one of our sparklin's." Ratchet looked at her and Sirius placed his hand on her stomach and Ratchet felt the next kick and smiled at Sirius happily. Sirius smiled back happily as well. Ratchet put his arm around Sirius's waist and pulled her into his side after kissing her, which scared June.

The 6 beings waited for 3 minutes until the Cybertronians got there. They all transformed and when June saw Megatron, Skyquake, Dreadwing, Knock Out, Soundwave, Shockwave, the predicon, Starscream, and Breakdown she cowered behind Ratchet and Sirius who stepped out of the way and said to Jack, "Yah didn't tell her about what happened while she was gone, did yah?"

Jack shook his head and told his mom what had happened while she was gone and she nodded, and she was surprised that Ratchet had a country accent like Sirius.

"Miss Darby, Sirius and Ratchet told us what had happened and we wish to help you as best as we can." Megatron said to miss Darby who was still a little skittish of the ex-'cons and everyone nodded. Megatron transformed and opened his hatch and Jack ran over and hopped in, Soundwave transformed and Raf ran and hopped in, and Miko ran over to Breakdown and hopped in.

June looked at Ratchet and Sirius and they pointed at Knock Out. Knock Out opened his door and June stepped in as the others started towards the Jasper storage facility.

Megatron and Soundwave landed and activated their holoforms. Raf and Jack hopped out just as Breakdown and Knock Out came up with June and Miko. Ratchet and Sirius had gone to the store to grab some needed supplies and Optimus, Ultra Magnus, and new arrival Prowl, (who were triplets, so Sirius's father and uncles) had gone with them while the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Dreadwing, Skyquake, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee went out for some 'fun time' and the rest went back to base.

June walked to their storage room and walked in while the kids walked into their families storage room. June and Jack looked around and saw all the pictures and toys and stuff like that in front of them. June started to hand the things to Jack, Knock Out, and Megatron, and they carried it out to Breakdown's trailer that he had brought.

They saw that Miko was giving her things to Breakdown to take out and Raf was handing things to Soundwave to take out and smiled. The humans had bonded with the ex-'cons quickly and Megatron was surprisingly quite fond of June and didn't know why.

An hour later everyone was done and just then Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Dreadwing, Skyquake, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee raced by with Ratchet and Sirius chasing after them on Shilo and Flicker with Techno, Astraya, Midnight Rider, and a new horse behind them and Ratchet and Sirius yelling in unison, "Yah young brats get back here before we offline yah by blastin' yah!"

Everyone laughed as they saw Optimus with his trailer, Prowl, and Ultra Magnus right behind Ratchet and Sirius and they were clearly angry.

Ratchet and Sirius stopped dead in their tracks on their horses when they heard the laughing. They let Optimus, Prowl, and Ultra Magnus speed by, still clearly angry at the 6 young Cybertronians that had done something wrong and were yelling, "GET BACK HERE!".

Ratchet and Sirius rode towards the group and Soundwave, Knock Out, Megatron, and Breakdown ran towards their alt. modes while pulling the humans with them. The humans got in and the Cybertronians quickly took off towards the base with Ratchet and Sirius right behind them.

Ratchet and Sirius sped past the Cybertronians and towards the base. Sirius and Ratchet tied while coming into the base and they hopped off of Flicker and Shilo and ran towards the training room with Shilo and Flicker right behind and everyone gawked at the situation in front of them except for Ratchet and Sirius.

Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Dreadwing, Skyquake, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker were cowering behind one another from Optimus, Prowl, and Ultra Magnus who had anger written all over their face plates. Ratchet and Sirius walked up to them and they cowered down even more.

"Y'all should be ashamed of yah selves and yah actions. Do yah hear me?" Sirius and Ratchet said at the same time and they nodded their helms scared. "Go. Now." Sirius and Ratchet said and they almost trampled over one another to get out of the room.

Sirius shook her head and so did Ratchet. They transformed and walked out with Shilo and Flicker transforming and following. June stared at them as they walked out of the room and saw that they had the Autobot and Decepticon shield on their armor.

June walked behind them with the others following and Megatron asked, "What has happened now?" "The 6 have violated my personal space and I will not tolerate it." Sirius growled and walked over to her and Ratchet's station to work on a recent project that she was working on.

Sirius shrank down and was about to climb the latter to get to her and Ratchet's desk when Ratchet gently picked her up and set her on the desk. Sirius looked at him confused and he said to her, "Yah know what that kinda strain on your muscles can do tah the sparklin's'." and Sirius face palmed, she forgot that she needed to take it easy on climbing and a few other actions since she was so close to giving birth.

June looked up at Ratchet with confusion and he explained the part on where he and Sirius were spark-mates and that there will be sparklings in 3 days' time that Jack had forgot to mention. June nodded and watched as Ratchet transformed and climbed the latter up to his love.

June felt that someone was behind her and turned around and looked up. Megatron was behind her and was chuckling. Megatron looked down and his optics met Junes' eyes. June stared at Megatron's optics as Megatron watched her intently, waiting for her to say something.

"Lord Megatron, could you come here for a minute?" Starscream asked and Megatron walked off, but stole a last glance at June, who was watching him intently. Sirius was watching the whole thing with Ratchet and they started to laugh. Sirius rolled onto her side to face Ratchet and Ratchet kissed her. Sirius kissed back.

They pulled away and at that moment Raf came up the latter and walked over to the 2. "What is it, Raf?" Ratchet and Sirius asked at the same time. Raf sat down and started to cry. Sirius and Ratchet maneuvered to where Raf was in both their arms and Raf instantly calmed down.

Raf looked up at the 2 and said, "I don't know what I'm goin' tah do now. I can't move tah my othah family membahs because I will be away from y'all. I can't go away." At the moment Miko came up and sat down by them and said the same thing; that she can't go to her parents in Japan. Miko had started to cry as well and Ratchet and Sirius brought her into the embrace as well.

Megatron came in with Optimus and saw that Miko and Raf were crying in Ratchet and Sirius's arms and that Ratchet and Sirius's arms were glowing as well as their eyes and flames. The 2 leaders walked up to the 4 and they knew why the 2 young ones were crying.

The 4 looked up and saw that Megatron had determination in his optics and they questioned him. "No one shall hurt my friends, as long as I am online." Megatron said and transformed and flew out the door in search of MECH. Everyone looked at Optimus in question that he was going after MECH and he nodded.

Raf and Miko soon fell asleep in Ratchet and Sirius's arms and they rested their heads on the little ones' heads. Everyone came in and saw this and looked at Optimus questioningly, but he just smiled at them then looked back at the 4 humans, still smiling.

Ratchet and Sirius looked up and just put their attention back on the 2 teens in their arms. Everyone just watched them. Megatron walked in soon after with sadness in his optics that he had not found MECH and smiled at the 4 humans and Ratchet and Sirius smiled back.

Raf and Miko soon woke up and had blurry eyes. When their eyes cleared Sirius and Ratchet stood up and helped the teens up as well. As soon as they were up the 2 hugged Sirius and Ratchet. Ratchet and Sirius hugged them back and Miko said, "Can we go get some new clothes? I don't like wearin' the same clothes for more than 1 day." Raf nodded in agreement and Ratchet and Sirius nodded and laughed a little.

Ratchet, Miko, and Raf slid down the latter and Sirius was helped down by her father. Jack and June came up and Sirius was happy that she had brought the other 4 horses, one of which she had just rescued with Ratchet. Miko was helped by Sirius to get onto Astraya and Raf was helped by Ratchet to get onto Techno.

June rode the new horse with Jack riding Midnight Rider and they rode to the house first to get the money and wagon. June watched in amazement at all the things that Ratchet and Sirius had, after they had grabbed the money from the house. June watched as Sirius and Ratchet hitched up the wagon to Astraya and Midnight Rider.

Ratchet and Sirius got back on Flicker and Shilo and everyone edged their horses into a gallop and June was having fun. June couldn't believe that everyone here could ride a horse and wanted to know how they had learned so quickly.

They got to the store and Ratchet went with Jack and Raf while Sirius went with Miko and June. They met back at the front and they walked out after paying. It was about to rain so Sirius and Ratchet pulled the tarp out and over the groceries and gave the coats that were bought to the 4 as the 2 rode in the rain, having fun with it and laughing.

They got to the house and Sirius saw that Optimus' trailer was where he left it. Sirius neighed at the horses and the horses that were pulling the wagon parked it under the porch roof. June, Jack, Raf, and Miko started to unload while Sirius transformed and pulled the trailer up as well so that they could unload it as well.

Sirius and Ratchet used their powers to put the things that were in the trailer into the designated rooms as the humans carried their clothes and things to their rooms and waited for the rest of their things to come in.

Ratchet and Sirius finished unloading the trailer and walked in the house since the teens had put the horses away for them, with a little encouragement from Ratchet and Sirius to make the horses go with the teens.

Ratchet walked into Raf's room and Raf jumped when he heard Ratchet was right behind him and say, "Do yah need any help, Raf?" Raf turned around and nodded. Ratchet started to help Raf. Sirius walked into Miko's room and asked, "Do yah need some help?" Sirius was laughing a little because Miko was buried in clothes and Miko nodded. Sirius undid Miko from the mass of clothes and hung the shirts on hangers and Miko put them away.

When Sirius and Ratchet were done helping the 2 teens they walked into a room and inside it were 2 of everything, cribs, dressers, changing station_s,_ all that stuff. Ratchet pulled Sirius close to him and they leaned their heads into each other's. "I can't wait." Sirius said and Ratchet replied, "Neither can I."

They walked out of the room and Sirius gently shut the door as if the sparklings were already in the room. Sirius and Ratchet turned around and Sirius almost went into the labor when she saw that the humans were behind them.

"Primus, yah almost scared me intah labor." Sirius said and they all smiled apologetically. Sirius and Ratchet drew the 4 into their arms and they all smiled. "You're our family now, as well as the ones on the way." Sirius said and everyone smiled more. They pulled away and walked down the stairs and saw that someone was at the door.

Sirius opened the door and saw Optimus, Megatron, Knock Out, Breakdown, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, Soundwave, Dreadwing, Skyquake, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Prowl, Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen, Shockwave, the predicon, and Wheeljack's holoforms were in front of her. Sirius stepped out of the doorway and motioned for them to come in.

Megatron looked around and saw June and his gaze rested on her. June was looking from face to face, trying to figure out, without asking, who was who. June looked at Megatron and instantly knew that he was Megatron but didn't look away from him for some reason.

"What brings yah here?" Sirius asked politely and Megatron shook his head and looked at Sirius and said, "The young ones would like to apologize and we wanted to see that our friends were alright." Sirius nodded and the 6 from earlier apologized and Sirius once again nodded and accepted their apology.

At that moment one on the cows made a mournful moo and Sirius said, "A cow's in labor." Ratchet walked out the back door and Sirius followed. Everyone followed Sirius and Ratchet and the Cybertronians dropped their jaws to the floor.

They hadn't ever seen Ratchet and Sirius's farm before. Everyone heard the cow again and Sirius said, "Yep, it's Clare." Ratchet, Sirius, and Raf snickered and Raf leaned into Sirius's side and Sirius held him close.

Ratchet opened the barn door and everyone walked in. Sirius walked over to a stall and said, "Clare, yah picked the wrong time tah go intah labor." Raf snickered and Ratchet and Sirius walked into the stall. Everyone watched as Sirius walked around to Clare's head and sat down and put Clare's head on her lap.

Sirius leant over the cow's head and started to whisper into its ear and brush her hand down its side and Clare quickly calmed down. Everyone stared at Sirius and saw that a blue glow was coming from the back of her neck as well as Ratchet's.

Sirius looked at Ratchet and he nodded. "Alright girl, push." Sirius said and Clare surprisingly pushed and started to freak out, but Sirius calmed her down. "The calf's almost here." Ratchet said and Sirius nodded.

"Once more, girl." Sirius said and Clare pushed once more. Everyone heard a small cry and saw that a calf was in Ratchet's lap. "Alright, easy up now girl." Sirius said and Clare slowly got up and turned towards Ratchet and laid down again and started to lick her calf.

"Bull or cow?" Sirius asked and Ratchet said, "Cow." Sirius nodded and sat down by Ratchet. Everyone watched as Sirius and Ratchet caressed the calf's head and Clare nuzzled Sirius then Ratchet and they laughed and pet her head and she mooed in pleasure.

Sirius looked over at everyone and saw that Raf and Miko were extremely curious of the calf and she asked them, "Do yah want tah see her?" The 2 nodded and slowly came in and sat down by Sirius and Ratchet.

Everyone watched as Raf and Miko carefully petted the calf and it softly mooed in pleasure. Raf and Miko pet Clare and she nuzzled their cheeks and they laughed. Ratchet edged the calf to Clare's side and they all stood up.

Ratchet opened the stall door and Sirius, Miko, and Raf came out and Ratchet locked the stall door. "Where did Ratchet learn how to deliver a… calf… was it? And where did you learn to calm animals and have them listen to you?" Optimus asked.

Sirius, Raf, Miko, and Ratchet snickered. While Jack was at his job, Sirius and Ratchet had to deliver another calf and Sirius couldn't comfort the cow and help with the birthing since the cow was to. wild in births so Ratchet had volunteered to help with the birthing while Sirius comforted her.

"Let's just say that Ratchet had tah while I calmed down the wild, Sassy." Sirius said and motioned towards the 3rd stall where a cow and her calf were standing. Sirius and Ratchet glared at her and she rolled her eyes and stuck her head back in the stall. Everyone laughed and they headed out the door.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" everyone heard and Sirius sighed. "Vince just won't get it through his skull." Sirius said and Ratchet nodded. Sirius told everyone to stay put and Sirius walked towards the house and around it. Everyone heard a loud roar and a girly scream and saw Vince running down the road and laughed. Sirius came back and was laughing as well.

Ratchet walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her, still laughing. "If anyone knows how tah take care of Vince, it's Sirius." Ratchet said and the teens started laughing at the memories. Everyone looked at them curiously and Miko looked at Sirius and she nodded.

"Come with me!" Miko said and everyone followed her except for Jack, Sirius, Raf, and Ratchet. Miko was taught how to show recordings from her phone onto the T.V. and she was going to show them the recordings.

The 4 heard a piercing noise and Sirius sighed and said, "I have a feelin' most of the births and goin' tah happen today." Everyone laughed and they heard from the house laughs and laughed even more. Sirius heard the piercing neigh again and quickly walked towards the second horse barn and to the side of the pin where Lily was laying.

"Lily, yah stubborn horse, I say don't get pregnant and yah get pregnant. I should be mad at yah even more for not listenin' tah me, but you're in labor and you're a good girl the rest of times." Sirius said and Sirius took the walkie talkie out of her pocket and said into it, "Lily's gotten herself pregnant and I'm goin' tah need some help walkin' her tah her stall." "Right away, Sirius." Miko replied and Sirius heard a door slam in the background and Sirius cringed at the crack of the slam.

Miko ran into the pin with everyone else behind her. "So what's the plan for Miss Stubborn?" Miko asked and jumped back because Lily tried to bite her feet. "Sorry, Lily." Miko said and Lily whinnied. Everyone looked at Miko confused.

"Is that Miko?" Arcee asked and Lily whinnied sharply at Arcee who got so close to being bit that it almost wasn't funny. Sirius, Ratchet, Raf, Miko, and Jack laughed and Lily whinnied.

Sirius walked in the pin and grabbed Lily's mane and gently pulled. Lily stood up, with effort, and Sirius said to Jack, Miko, and Raf, "Keep the other horses away from me and Lily as we walk into the barn and such."

The 3 nodded and walked over to the other 5 horses that were starting to come over and grabbed their manes. Ratchet walked over to the gate and opened it. Sirius and Lily walked into the barn and Ratchet shut the gate and quickly walked over to the stall and opened it.

Ratchet shut the stall door behind him after Sirius, Lily, and himself got in the stall and Lily collapsed. "Alright, we're all good." Sirius said in the walkie talkie and started to whisper to Lily and pet her under the neck. "She's ready." Ratchet said and Sirius whispered to Lily, "Alright Lily, push."

Lily pushed and Ratchet said, "The foal's wrapped in the umbilical cord." Sirius told Lily to stop and Sirius said into the walkie talkie, "I need someone tah run tah the house and get a knife, the foal's wrapped in the umbilical cord." "Jack's on his way now." Raf replied.

Jack and the others walked in soon after and Jack gave Ratchet the knife. The foal's head was out and Ratchet carefully brought it up and slipped the knife blade under the umbilical cord and cut it. "Ready." Ratchet said and Sirius said to Lily, "Once more, girl."

Lily pushed and the foal came out into Ratchet's lap. "Up easy like now." Sirius said and got up with the horse and they turned around towards Ratchet and the foal and sat down once more. "It's a filly." Ratchet said and Sirius nodded while caressing the foal's head and it whinnied a high-pitched whinny. Everyone laughed and Lily caressed her filly.

Ratchet once again gently put the little one on the side of its mother and helped Sirius up. Sirius thanked him and they walked out of the stall. Everyone walked out of the barn, but Sirius noticed that Megatron had held June back and smiled to herself. She had put the other walkie talkie in the barn and had gammed the button to listen to the horses that night to make sure they got along, but now she was going to get more so she turned off the walkie talkie.

Megatron held June back and said to her while looking at the ground, embarrassed, "I don't know how to tell you any way except for show you." June looked at him and said, "Then show me." Megatron looked up and smiled at her shyly and she nodded. Megatron pulled her close and kissed her.

June was taken aback that Megatron liked her and at how good a kisser he was. June sank into Megatron's embrace and Megatron smiled into the kiss. Megatron pulled away and looked at June with a kind smile and June stared into his eyes and saw that they weren't red anymore, but blue!

June stared at Megatron as he stared at her. June lunged at Megatron and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Megatron kissed back as he wrapped his arms around her waist.


	4. birth

I'm human?! 4

Not again!

Ratchet was always solitary as we all know, but now that he has opened up, what will happen? He's about to have kids, and he's so excited he's fainted. How is this going to hold up? What's going on with the Cybertronians? How are the humans doing? Have the kids got a surprise? How's the relationship between Megatron and June? Is Megatron growing too attached for his self-considerate standards? Does Jack like what's going on? Are Ratchet and Sirius adopting Miko and Raf? Find out in _I'm human?! 4_.

She held his head in her lap and whispered, "Wake up dear." Ratchet's eyes opened and he saw Sirius. Two of the cats lay beside them.

"Honey, yah blacked out agains." Sirius whispered and Ratchet looked back up at her. He rested his hands on her stomach and felt as a little foot pressed against his hand. Sirius giggled as she saw the foot sticking out of her circular tummy and gently rubbed the area.

Ratchet pulled her shirt up and kissed her stomach gently. The foot drew back and Ratchet gently rubbed Sirius's stomach as he laid kisses down. Sirius stroked his hair gently as she smiled at him. "Yah can be such a baby." Sirius whispered and Ratchet looked up at her.

He sat up and she squeaked as he pulled her next to him. He kissed her deeply and Sirius kissed back. "I love yah." He whispered and Sirius replied, "And me tah yah." Sirius nuzzled her head into his chest and he smiled.

"Any time now." He whispered and Sirius giggled. "I just hope yah won't faint as yah're birthin' them." Sirius murmured and Ratchet froze. "I thought June was?" he questioned and his voice cracked. Sirius giggled again and said, "No, I already told yah, yah were goin' tah birth them, that's what made yah faint just now."

Ratchet fainted and Sirius giggled. "Little sweetheart." Sirius murmured before getting up and starting to cook breakfast. The humans were down in no time flat once they smelt the food. They saw Ratchet on the couch before walking into the kitchen. "Why's Ratchet on the couch?" Raf asked and Sirius replied, "He fainted 'cause I told him for the second time he was goin' tah birth the children."

Sirius didn't look at them even as she said, "And good mornin' tah yah… June, Jack, could yah get the vegetables for tonight? I usually have Ratchet do it, but he's currently preoccupied." Jack and June grabbed the basket and headed out.

"Rafael, could yah go brush down the horses?" Sirius asked and Rafael scampered out. Sirius turned to Miko and motioned her over. "I'm going tah teach yah how tah cook." Sirius stated and Miko nodded and did all that Sirius said as Sirius sat at the table.

When Sirius was satisfied that Miko had it handled she walked out. She looked at Ratchet and kissed him until he woke up. When he did he smiled and pulled Sirius on top of him and continued the kiss. Sirius giggled. When Ratchet let her go she held his hand as they walked into the kitchen.

Miko sat the breakfast on plates for everyone and sat them on the table as Raf, June, and Jack walked in. "Good job Miko." Sirius state and Miko smiled. "Takes a great cook tah teach me's." she stated and everyone laughed. They sat down and held hands and bowed their heads. "Lord and Primus, we thank yah today, for your guidance through war and peace." Ratchet started.

"We thank yah for our lives and that we know one anothah." Jack stated. "We thank yah for the ones who care for us and take care of us." Raf thanked and spared a glance at Sirius and Ratchet. "We thank yah for our purpose tah our makeshift family." Miko stated as she too spared a glance at Sirius and Ratchet.

"We pray for your help in the upcoming events for us all, especially for the birth of Sirius and Ratchet's children." June stated and ran her thumb on the top of Sirius's hand in comfort. "We pray for forgiveness tah those who have done wrong and will." Sirius concluded. "In your names we pray, amen." They all stated together.

They looked up and they all smiled at each other. They started to eat and Sirius chuckled as everyone, including herself, complimented Miko on her first time cooking. Miko smiled and thanked them. "Have you thought of names?" June asked. Ratchet and Sirius looked at each other. "Ratchet thought about Tesla for a girl if there is one and I thought about Peace if it's anothah girl."

"Sirius thought about Roadstah for a boy if there is one and I thought about Eternal if it's anothah boy." Ratchet stated after Sirius. "I bribed Ratchet that if it was a girl and boy tah go with Eternal for the boy." "And I bribed Sirius that if it was a girl and boy tah go with Peace for the girl." The phone suddenly went off and Jack got the phone.

He walked back in from the living room and said, "That was Optimus." Sirius got up and asked, "Is he alright?" Ratchet brought her back down gently as Jack stated, "MECH got them all and they're human now." Ratchet shot up and said, "June, could yah stay here with Rafael, Miko, and Sirius as I am gone with Jack?" June nodded and Jack and Ratchet walked out.

Sirius watched and put her head on her arms. "Easy Sirius, they're gonna be fine." Miko stated. Sirius looked up and smiled as she said, "I hope yah'll share your room with Arcee." Miko nodded and smiled. "I want tah share a room with 'Bee and Smokescreen!" Raf stated and Sirius smiled and nodded. "Come, quickly, we must get ready." Sirius stated and they followed.

Ratchet and Jack rode into base to see no one. "Where are they?" Jack asked as he looked around. "BOO!" Jack yelped as Ratchet looked at the small boys curiously. "Smokescreen and Bumblebee perhaps?" he asked. "Awe, how'd you know?" they asked. "Children's play." Ratchet stated and smiled from on top of his horse.

"Where are the othahs?" Jack asked. "Dude, nice accent, I never noticed it before." Smokescreen stated and 'Bee laughed. "Dude, he's had that since he was 3 weeks into living at Sirius's… oh, and Optimus adopted me so you are my brother in law and Sirius is my sister." 'Bee stated and poked Ratchet.

"He adopted me too!" Smokescreen stated. "Follow us, we'll show you to the others!" 'Bee stated and they scampered off. Ratchet and Jack followed on the horses. They walked onto the Nemesis and Jack quickly phoned Sirius.

; Yes? ;

; 'Bee's your brothah, Optimus adopted him. Smokescreen's your brothah tah. How's the set up? ;

; Comin' good. Tell Ratchet that we're almost done. ;

; Got it. ;

Jack hung up and said, "They're almost finished with the set ups." Ratchet looked to him and nodded then looked forward, he wanted to keep the 2 younglings in sight. They scampered around a corner and Ratchet followed. The Vehicons walked behind them.

Ratchet got off his horse and transformed as 'Bee and Smokescreen came to a stop. He looked up to see the Autobots and 'cons looking up at him. Ratchet sighed and shook his helm. Jack jumped off of Midnight Rider and walked forward.

"Lucky me I changed my alt mode." Ratchet muttered under his intakes and transformed to a van. "Get in. Jack, teach Optimus how tah ride." Ratchet stated and Jack taught Optimus how to mount a horse. They trotted around in a few circles before Jack said, "Seems good tah me." "Good." Ratchet stated and asked, "Can yah keep up is my question."

Ratchet sped away and Jack and Optimus burst forward. Jack snickered and said, "Let the horses do their thin'." Jack let go of the mane and the horse sped faster as he leaned forward. Optimus did the same. They rode up to Ratchet's side as they exited base.

Jack smiled evilly at Ratchet and burst forward. Ratchet growled and sped faster. He sped off the road and everyone looked at him confused. They sped after him. Turns out it was a short cut and Ratchet beat them to the house.

Ratchet opened his doors and everyone came out. Ratchet transformed before transforming to a human. Optimus and Jack slid off the horses to be met with Sirius walking out. She walked up to Optimus and hugged him and said, "I was so worried."

Rafael and Miko ran out with June walking behind them. "Let me guess, Ratchet or Jackson told yah I adopted Bumblebee and Smokescreen?" Optimus asked and Sirius chuckled and nodded as she pulled back.

"Rafael wanted them tah sleep in his room with him. I said it was fine." Sirius stated and 'Bee and Smokescreen bounced around. "I'm with Miko, aren't I?" Arcee asked. "Don't worry about Miko, she's bettah than she was… just ask Ratchet." "Perfect little angel." Ratchet stated as he brought Miko into his side. Miko smiled.

"Hmm, I wondah who Soundwave is?" Sirius mused and an 18 year old froze. Sirius tickled him and he squealed. "I think this is him." Sirius mused and smiled. The 18 year old smiled back widely. "Yah got that right." Soundwave stated and smiled. "Oh, come on Soundwave, I would recognize someone who was like a brothah tah me." Sirius stated and they both laughed.

Miko pulled at the 15 year old girl and said, "Come on Arcee, I want tah show yah our room. I made it where all my stuff was on my side so yah won't get angry." Arcee sighed and followed. Miko ran up the stairs and bounced as she waited for Arcee. She walked up and Miko opened the door and allowed Arcee in first.

Arcee looked quite surprised. "Sirius helped me with the things tah put in your side of the room. We even set up a curtain for our privacy." Miko explained. Arcee looked to Miko with a smile and said as her eyes teared up, "Thank you Miko." Miko smiled and started to show her where her things would go.

'Bee and smokescreen followed Rafael up the steps and into their new room. "Cool!" they stated and ran to the race cars. Rafael smiled and said, "I thought yah would like 'em." There too, was a privacy curtain, 2 to be exact.

Jack led his room partners, (don't be perverts) Dreadwing and Skyquake, down the hall. They were like his brothers, loyal and all. Skyquake instantly called top bunk. Dreadwing sighed but nodded. There was yet another privacy curtain, only one since Dreadwing and Skyquake were twins.

Sirius had had a feeling Optimus would go into a fit if he wasn't close to her, so he had the room next to hers and Ratchet's. Optimus turned to Sirius and hugged her, whispering, "Yah're my good girl." Ultra Magnus walked in too and smiled. Prowl was next. They formed a group hug and Sirius laughed.

They let her go and smiled down at her. Sirius smiled back. "Don't miscarriage." Prowl warned and Sirius smiled and said, "Most likely not goin' tah happen." Sirius blocked the view as Megatron was secretly following June down the hall. Sirius smiled and said, "I'll go start dinnah."

The twins laughed as they bolted from Ratchet. Ratchet got in front of them and opened the door. They yelped as they went into the room. They landed knocked out on beds and Ratchet dusted his hands off. "How I've always wanted tah do that." He muttered and shut the door.

Miko let Jackie, Breakdown, and Bulk' into their room and smiled. "Sweet." They all stated and Miko smiled before bolting from the pissed off Knock Out.

Soundwave looked at his room and smiled at Sirius who smiled back. Raf was pulling Knock Out away from Miko in the hall. Soundwave laughed lightly. He hugged Sirius and said, "Yah're my best friend." Sirius smiled and hugged back.

Raf pulled Knock Out into his room and he smiled. Raf let his breath out and shoved Miko out of view and down the hall when she peaked in.

Jack led Starscream into his room and Starscream smiled. Jack stepped out as Starscream got acquainted.

"Are you sure?" Megatron asked as he stepped into June's room. She turned and smiled at him and nodded. "You actually brought it on yourself." "Yeah, I know." Megatron replied and looked away. June walked up to him and asked, "Is everything alright?" Megatron looked at her and said, "You haven't kissed me for a long while."

June shook her head and smiled and gave him a kiss. Megatron smiled and pulled her close and she squeaked. Jack watched from outside and smiled, his eyes going alight. He quickly and quietly bolted and ran up to Sirius smiling.

Sirius turned to him with a smile and asked, "Yes Jack?" he smiled and said, "Megatron likes my mom." Sirius motioned for him to quiet down and said, "I know, don't let word get out to my father, he'll freak." Jack nodded while smiling.

"Now, listen close Jack; me and Ratchet want to do something special for Miko and Rafael, so I'm going to have my dad adopt them." Sirius stated and Jack said, "Locked safe and tight." Sirius smiled and nodded.

Sirius turned as she heard footsteps to see 'Bee, Smokescreen, and Rafael running into the living room with some toy cars. She smiled and giggled. "Hey Sirius, can we go out front and play?" Raf asked and Sirius smiled and nodded. The three bolted out the door and Sirius smiled and shook her head.

"Little brothahs, humph, who knew they could be polite?" she mumbled and Jack snickered. Jack bounded out the door to check on Midnight Rider. Sirius sighed when she was left in silence and peace. She winced and held her stomach as a sudden contraction occurred. "Where's Ratchet when I need him?" she whimpered and sat on the couch.

'Ratchet will come soon enough.' Sirius thought as she took a deep breath. After 10 minutes he did and noticed her in the strange position on the couch. Her right leg was over the back of the couch and the left only had its top half on the couch seat. Sirius held her stomach and cried out in pain as her second contraction occurred.

Ratchet realized what was happening and ran to her. He knelt at her side and ran his hand down her cheek. "Sirius, I'm so sorry I didn't know." Ratchet started to apologize and Sirius hugged him. "How many contractions and how many minutes apart?" Ratchet questioned. "2nd one and 10 minutes."

Ratchet sighed and held her close. "I'm so sorry." Ratchet murmured and held her closer. Ratchet lifted her up and took her up the stairs and into their room. "I'm goin' tah go tell everyone, just scream at the top of your lungs if yah have anothah contraction or yah go intah labor." Her water had just broke.

"Does now count?" she questioned and Ratchet said, "Let's just say if yah scream while I'm right here my eardrums will break." Sirius giggled, forgetting her pain. Ratchet kissed her forehead and said, "I'll be back."

Ratchet shut the door and hollered, "Everybody in front stat!" everyone yelped and came out. "Easy way of sayin' it is that Sirius is in labor." Everyone hooted and hollered. Miko laughed and picked up Raf in excitement and he laughed. Ratchet smiled and covered his ears when Sirius screamed, "RATCHET!"

"Well, I should have known that would come soon. But she nevah fails commands." Ratchet muttered and walked in, locking the door behind him. Ratchet soothed Sirius as he unclothed her waist and down. He covered her up with the video camera on his shoulder. He smiled up at Sirius and said, "When this is ovah, yah won't need the video."

"Very funny Ratchet, now just tell me when tah push." Sirius growled and Ratchet put up his hands in defense. "Okay, push." Ratchet stated and Sirius started. Ratchet could already see the baby. "I'm glad I found yah when I did." Ratchet stated and Sirius growled, "Yah'll be lucky if this gets over and I'm not goin' tah Cybertronian cuss yah out."

Ratchet chuckled and let her rest. He grabbed a towel at the end of the bed and said, "Push." The baby slid out and Ratchet quickly undid it from the umbilical cord. He wrapped the baby up and saw the other baby. "Okay, 2nd one's comin'. I need yah tah push." Sirius pushed and the baby started out.

Ratchet grabbed the other towel, the first baby resting in his lap. "Push again." Ratchet whispered and Sirius pushed. The baby slid out and Ratchet wrapped it up. Sirius breathed heavily and Ratchet said, "Just relax and stayed laid down. I'm goin' tah let Optimus see 'em first." Sirius nodded and continued to take deep breathes.

Ratchet carefully walked out and Optimus raced up to him frantically. Ratchet yelped in surprise and let out his breath. "Optimus!" he hissed. Everyone was crowding around Ratchet and he held out his arms to Optimus.

Optimus stared and carefully took up his grandchildren. "Eternal and Peace." Ratchet stated as he smiled happily like the proud father he was. "A boy and girl." Miko stated and smiled. Ratchet nodded. Prowl and Ultra Magnus looked over Optimus's shoulders and smiled.

They babies' eyes opened and they looked up at the faces looking down at them. Miko, June, and Arcee crowded round too, a natural habit of girls. They babies giggled and found Ratchet. Ratchet knew his heart was reaching out to them and that a bond was now formed.

The babies started crying and Ratchet carefully took them up and soothed them as he lightly bounced on his feet. The babies stopped crying and looked up at Ratchet. "That's it." Ratchet murmured and held them close. Ratchet carefully walked back in to his room and smiled as he saw Sirius in a daze.

"Sirius, someone wants tah see yah." Ratchet teased and Sirius looked at him. Sirius brightened and said, "My babies!" She held out her arms and Ratchet placed the children in them. "That's not all of them." Sirius stated and Ratchet looked at her confused.

Sirius put Eternal and Peace in her lap and drew Ratchet in. Ratchet smiled as she kissed him. "Yah're my big baby." Sirius murmured and Ratchet smiled and kissed her back. The babies giggled and Sirius looked at them and said, "Little Cybertronians." The babies giggled like no other and latched onto her.

"I'll leave yah tah feed them." Ratchet said as he saw the babies grasping at her breast. "At least help me's get my top off." Sirius asked and Ratchet pulled her top off. He slid out the door as the babies started to feed and saw Miko and Jack blocking the stairs.

"Don't let anyone up, the babies are feedin'." Ratchet warned and they nodded. Ratchet sighed and walked around the house. He walked into the babies' room and looked around. "Thank yah Primus." Ratchet murmured in this little sacred ground.

Ratchet yelped a small bit when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned around to see Miko, Raf, and Jack. Ratchet smiled and asked, "What is it?" "Can yah bring Sirius and the babies down?" Ratchet nodded and they walked out. The children waited as Ratchet got Sirius dressed and the babies wrapped up.

Sirius held Eternal with a smile as Ratchet smiled down at Peace. The teens crowded round as they walked down the stairs to see the babies once more. "Surprise!" Sirius and Ratchet looked up and started to laugh.

"Oh my Primus!" Sirius said with a smile. Ratchet was just shaking his head and smiling. Everyone smiled and Sirius said, "How'd yah do it in such short time?" "Remember when we stopped by for the younglings to apologize?" Sirius nodded. "We dropped everything off then."

Sirius smiled as everyone hugged her and she smiled and hugged back with one arm. Optimus kissed the top of her head and Sirius smiled, tears of joy streaming down her face. "Thank you all." They all smiled and once again congratulated her.

Miko ended up stealing little Peace away to coo over with Arcee and June. Eternal had decided to hang out with his grandpa and great uncles. Sirius sighed as she looked up at the sky as she laid outside on one of the many patio chairs and smiled. "I wish you could be here Momma."

Ratchet looked up when there was a knock on the door and answered it. "Hello, I'm Artemis Prime. may I come in?" Ratchet nodded and allowed her in. "Wait here, I'll get my wife." Ratchet stated and walked out onto the patio.

"Honey, there's a woman here, she says her name's Artemis Prime." Sirius was up in a heartbeat and in the house in a second flat. She raced up to Artemis and froze. "MOM?!" Artemis smiled and said, "Hello Sirius." Sirius started to cry and Optimus looked up. "Artemis?!" Artemis looked at him from Sirius who was currently hugging her and smiled.

Optimus walked up to her and looked her over as Sirius let her go. "Primus, you haven't changed. You're still as small as ever. Sirius is even taller than you." Artemis shoved him playfully and said, "That's because I stopped growing, honey. God and Primus made a deal that I could come back to life since me and you loved each other, and because Ratchet and Sirius have a… connection."

"Mom, you can just say it." Sirius stated with a roll of her eyes. Ratchet walked up to Artemis cautiously and she looked at him. He yelped as she pulled him close and said, "Welcome to the family." Ratchet chuckled and said, "Sirius told me stories about you, but never how excited you can be."

"Well, a surprise visit. I'm sorry we don't have enough room in the house, but maybe you would like to live out in one of the ranch hand barns." Sirius apologized and Artemis got a gleam in her eyes. "Oh no." Optimus muttered as he was dragged out. Sirius followed and showed them to the ranch hand barn they would be sleeping in.

"Night dear." Artemis stated and Sirius snickered as she looked at her dad quickly and winked before the door shut. She sighed and shook her head then walked up to the house. "This is going to be a wonderful life." She murmured with a smile as she walked in.


End file.
